Of Prodigies Draft
by WhiplashKotestu
Summary: In which he was reincarnated after dying again. Yes again, after living the lives from a civilian to a shinobi to many others, he's got it down and under his thumb. Now he's the twin of Konoha's 'prodigy'. Throw in another person who's the same as him and now Konoha has three prodigies that know too much about the world. OC/ reincarnate. Male character. AU. Critiques welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

 **Titles: Of Prodigies**

 **Summary: In which he was reincarnated after dying again. Yes again, after living the lives from a civilian to a shinobi to many others, he's got it down and under his thumb. Now he's the twin of Konoha's 'prodigy'. Throw in another person who's the same as him and now Konoha has three prodigies that know too much about the world. OC/ reincarnate. Male character. AU**

 **Main characters: Male oc, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha; more to be added.**

 **Notes: My first Naruto Fanfic on this site. It starts out a little rough. I'll admit that I wanted to add more details to this but I am a bit satisfied.**

 **Yes, this is a reincarnation fic where the character is Itachi Uchiha's twin brother. I wanted to experiment in this is the product.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Birth**

It was ironic, no one suspected twins. Of course Fugaku Uchiha was glad at the surprise, more than glad actually, to be blessed with two healthy sons.

The oldest was named Itachi, the younger was named Ryu.

The day of their birth was one to remember at the Clan's head household. Especially for the parents, for when Mikoto looked down at her two sons, Itachi was crying just like any other babe.

However Ryu stared at her with wide eyes as if staring into her soul.

 **2 years old**

It was long time they learned how to walk and form sentences by talking. Now the twins got into everything they could walk or run to, nevermind height- they always found a way around things.

Mikoto had to admit that she was a bit exhausted with keeping up with them. The two little Uchihas weren't trouble natures, just very hard to keep up with. One moment they would be right next to her and the next they would be on the other side of the house.

Whenever Fugaku would come is when they would immediately calm down and greet their father. Itachi would run toward him with excitement and bow. Ryu would keep his distance, almost hesitant like, and then greet their father the appropriate way with a bow and a quiet 'hai' before sitting next to his brother at the table.

Mikoto often took note of this, the first few times it happened she thought it was because her son was nervous that he would mess up but it happened every time. Fugaku either didn't notice or ignored it.

She finished setting the table and took her own seat as Fugaku took his place at the head. They all praised the food before eating.

He was outside, it was night time. The moon was up and all that he could hear was crickets.

Ryu Uchiha sat on the roof with a blank expression, staring at the stars. One would wonder how a two year old such as himself was able to climb the roof but after finally regaining some control of his motor skills he was able to do it. He'd have to wait until he was older for now it too much effort than what he was used to.

He blinks up at sky, why was he here again? What was his purpose now?

His hand lied on his chest where many wounds used to be, from many times.

Now he was an Uchiha, of all the clans. He was an Uchiha once before, but that life didn't end well or last long. Then he'd been a Hyuuga, fighting against an Uchiha, then a regular civilian, then a Sage the mist, then an Uzumaki and many others.

He nearly laughed, was it a cycle? Was it going to start all over now?

He blinks and pursed his lips in a thin line. He always thought this whenever he reawakened. He silently wondered if there were more with his situation but thought against it.

Now was too early to think such things. Now he had to redo the basics of life before he could start thinking such complex things and taking action.

He looks up at the sky once more, this time focusing on the moon.

At least this time he had a family.

 **4 years old**

Most of his life up till now was usually a blur, he suspected that all children wouldn't remember their early childhood a long time ago.

Itachi was concentrating so hard beside him, he almost felt sorry for him. He was the oldest and the heir to the clan, which meant his twin brother had to shoulder a lot.

Seeing him trying so hard made him have a bad taste in his mouth, they were nothing but four yet Fuga- their father already had high expectations for him.

"Ryu, is their a reason you are not meditating?" Fugaku's cold voice slice through the air and had he been a regular child he would have flinched and went back to work.

"No father, I apologize." He says clearly while closing his eyes. Meditating one of the few things to help chakra control and help the mind and body become one. He already knew how to do these things, he was keeping his chakra under control at this very moment. He was keeping it small and dormant.

 _'There's no need for him to think so highly of me either.'_ He thought to himself.

It was later on that year that they received a new brother. They named him Sasuke.

Itachi was so happy, when he was allowed to he would hold Sasuke in a sling and walk him around. When Itachi wasn't around Ryuu would do the same thing to help talk off their mother's workload. They would help feed him and change him whenever she slept and such. He almost never cried.

In reality he adored Sasuke as well, he might have spoiled the poor child too. In his past lives it was rare for him to have a sibling- a family. He held Sasuke dear to him, as well as his older brother Itachi. He never voiced it out loud however.

He was sitting on the walkway of their house, Sasuke was wrapped in a blanket in Ryu's lap.

"Can I hold him?" Their cousin Shisui had asked had ask as he looked over his shoulder. Ryu shook his head in negative earning a pout from the other.

"Why not?"

"He'll cry." Itachi answered from behind him. Ryu held in a snort as Shisui made a quiet yelp.

 **5 years**

Itachi began to realize something about his brother when their father enrolled them into the academy. Ryu was smart and knew just about almost everything the teachers taught. He almost never payed attention in class but still managed to pass just about everything.

When everyone had to go out for recess he would immediately head to the library. Saying that he didn't understand something from the morning lecture.

The five year old Itachi would frown whenever his brother did that because deep down he wanted to spend more time with his brother. He wanted to spend more time with them because as home their time was limited thanks to their father and Sasuke. He almost had a pained feeling in his chest whenever his brother declined but he kept it to himself.

His first friend was a Hyuuga.

A _freaking_ Hyuuga.

He didn't know if he was lucky or if the world hated him.

He met the boy the first time he went to the library when they were after the same book. At first glance he didn't know what to say or do, he heard his father talk about the Hyuugas at home as if they were a problem, as if they were competing for something all the time.

He'd never met a hyuuga in this time but the Hyuuga's back then were a force to yield to. They would talk about the Uchihas in the same exact way. This time was different, something was different about this person in particular.

It was when they locked eyes that he knew.

They both were the same.

* * *

Over time he spent more time in the library instead of playing outside with his brother and cousin.

His name has Hyuuga Rame.

Rame knew a lot, new a lot about ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, seals- just about as much as he did, but they barely said it verbally. They knew they couldn't say such things out loud. So they made a code.

"Back then," Rame started, "I learned a lot and I always tried to see if things could roll over, you know?" He says it quietly, even though if anyone walked by they wouldn't be able to understand them.

Ryu nodded against him, they were currently sitting on the floor in the library, back against the wall and leaning against each other.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't try the same thing. There were many techniques he mastered and learned, many of them that could help him out greatly. However, now was to soon to dwell in them since he was still a child.

"The first thing I realized when I was born was that I was Hyuuga- for the second time. I really wasn't relieved because I didn't like their… ways of living." He mumbled while lightly tapping his forehead. Ryu kept quiet. He was a Hyuuga before- he knew of the branch house and what they did, that life was one of the hardest for him.

"I was a bit relieved, I don't have to relearn anything, but I do have to keep acting in order to keep them satisfied." He hissed the last part.

"I don't know what is worse." Ryu comments. "Being the son of the head Uchiha or being in your position. I have been in it before but I'm starting to think that neither are worth it."

"How come?"

"Fugaku gets on my nerves, he wants to mold us into weapons- soldiers, as if something is going to happen. I don't like him."

Rame scanned a page he was reading with a hum. "At least you aren't on death's door."

"I might be if he doesn't act like he has a stick up his ass constantly." He grumbled.

"How the hell were you a Hyuuga? Seriously?"

He shrugged, after some time he just said fuck it and let it go. He looks down at the book Rame had. _"The Beginning Arts of Fuuinjustu?"_ He knew about the advanced arts of Fuuinjustu and how long it took to master it. It wasn't an art he saw on the battlefield for it took too long to master it and research it. It was very dangerous, one fender bender and you were done for.

"I used to research and specialize in it." The Hyuuga commented it, reading the page over carefully. Ryu silently wondered that if the other researched it prior, why was he looking over the beginning art of it? Maybe it had something to do with his past life.

"Back to your question, about rolling over." The now Uchiha starts and Rame stopped reading. "I tried it once, but I wasn't able to tap into full capacity. I remember all the knowledge I learned but performance is a different story. It could be because we have a different bloodline now."

"It makes sense." Rame mumbled and closed his book before putting it back on the shelf. "We need to go, recess is over."

* * *

Fugaku had called his two older sons out toward a lake the same day. Before they had dinner called them and said he wanted to show them something. Ryu had a feeling that he already knew what it was.

 _'Ah, the infamous Uchiha Fireball Technique.'_

He had seen it many times, and had performed it numerous times as well. So, unlike Itachi who was practically in awe at his father's fireball, Ryu kept an impassive face.

He remembered correctly that the Uchiha clan had an affinity for fire, well most of them did. He also remembered that one was considered an adult if they could successfully achieve the _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_ \- something he had also done before.

Their father turned toward them with an expected look in his eyes. He already knew what the man wanted.

Wordlessly, Itachi stepped forward and closed his eyes. Ryu could actually feel his brother's concentration from here. He did the appropriate hand symbols like his father showed and-

Ryu's dark eyes went wide and Fugaku kept his face straight.

 _'He did it on his first try.'_ Ryu thought, he was impressed. He remembered the very first time he had to do it, he failed miserably.

Itachi had did it perfectly, down to the right size and amount of fire. When he released he turned toward his father and brother, a little out of breath.

His father's nod was a praise in Itachi's eyes. Then Fugaku's attention went to Ryu now and the boy stared at his father head on.

He could either do what Itachi did, which probably wouldn't be a problem. Or he could flunk it which would probably make Fugaku look down upon him even more, which he honestly didn't give a damn about.

He stepped forward, did the hand symbols and breathed out.

However he miscalculated, it was a fireball that happened, but there was a small flicker, the fire started white then turned into the malicious color of red as it should be. He wondered why, he'd never seen this happen. When he turned around, not even looking tired Fugaku didn't move, their eyes met and he felt a sense of panic.

Fugaku nodded and turned around.

That night he had a nightmare, a memory of his past and the white fire.

He sat up in his room, him and itachi no longer shared one. It kind of unnerved him that he was alone in such a quiet room. He sighs and kicks the covers off of him and headed to the hallway. He made himself be quiet- hell he used to be a ninja after all- and made his way to Itachi's room.

He was surprised to see that the older twin was still woke. The two stared at one another until Ry finally came to his senses.

"I had a nightmare." He blurted out, smooth, real smooth. Who could blame him, the silence was unnerving.

He realised that him and Itachi had grown distant this past year. I could have been mostly his fault, seeing as though he spent so much time with his friend and Itachi spent most of his time living up to the high expectations of others but still-

"Oh.." Itachi muttered and Ryu rolled his eyes and made his way over.

"Move over."

"I want the left side.."

"Then move over to the left side."

In the morning, Mikoto found both of them asleep against each other. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face.

* * *

"It was white?"

"Yes."

Rame pursed his lips in slight contemplation, pondering what Ryu just told him. He knew about Uchihas and their affinities being strong in fire. He narrowed his eyes.

"My theory could be that it's because you were an Uchiha once before and combined with the knowledge and abilities previously, it could have been a bit overpowered." He mumbled as he swiped another symbol in kanji.

"I hope you're right."

The Hyuuga merely hummed. "I can tap into my byakugan."

"You know how to do it already?"

He nods. "I can look at your chakra circulatory system."

"Later." Ryu muttered and began to stuff his notes in his bag.

* * *

They were six.

They were prodigies.

He tried to hard not wrinkle his nose in disgust. Too many praises were happening, too many for his liking. Itachi seemed to inwardly cringe as well.

Later on that day Fugaku was talking to their teachers while the twins were on the training grounds.

"Something is bothering you." Itachi states as he dodged a kick Ryu sent out. Ryu made a grunt as he pulled another kick.

Itachi had long realized that his brother was proficient in taijutsu, just like everything else.

"Well, could be the fact that those rotten adults," he grabbed Itachi's wristed and twisted it, the other grit his teeth. "Keep fawning over us like we're objects." He lets go.

Itachi rubbed his wrist for a few seconds before getting back into his starting position. "I see nothing wrong with that brother." He charged.

"I do not wish to be molded into something I don't want to be." He could tell that Fugaku was going to use them for something.

"You say it like something bad is going to happen." A kunai this time and he matched it with his own. They had clashed so closed together that they were staring right at each other, eyes narrowed. They retreated and a sinking feeling came to him in the pit of his stomach. Something bad always happened. It was life, like a story there has to be a climax, a turning point where something drastically takes place and sets you on a journey. He just hope this time nothing horrible will happen.

Shaking his head, he held up a hand, one arm behind his back, it's been awhile since he's used this fighting style.

He didn't want to think of such things right now. Right now he just wanted to focus on being content.

"I'll show you something I learned, well, read about. I've been meaning to test it so don't hold back on me brother."

Itachi nods, but Ryu could see the corners of his mouth twitch up. With a kunai in hand he raced toward the other.

They came back home before dinner was ready, covered in bruises and literally carrying each other and out of breath. Their mother nearly dropped the dishes in her hands and ran over to them.

"What happened-"

"We were sparring." Ryu answered first, leaning more against Itachi who let out a groan but wrapped an arm around Ryu's shoulder.

"Ryu showed me some moves." Itachi breathed out and was already starting to doze off.

Mikoto didn't know where to be happy they were bonding, well she didn't know of this would be classified as bonding.

So she cleaned their wounds and dressed them with a worried sigh.

* * *

"Father will be mad."

"No he won't, because you won't say anything."

"If he finds out-"

"He won't find out Itachi."

Itachi sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyes. In one week they would be graduating, probably being the youngest to graduate. Meaning that they would be graduating with an upper class.

Ryu kicked a pebble and looked over at Itachi. "He won't find out because you won't say anything and I'll be extra careful."

"I'm back." Rame says while walking up to them, a stack of books in his hands. Itachi narrowed his eyes and made a noise as the Hyuuga approached and Rame rolled his eyes.

Typical clan bull shit.

"I have some more notes but these are the only ones I could write down given the short amount of time." He says monotonously, handing some paper to the other. The notes had been coded, no one needed to know what they were.

One of the many advantages of having a friend that was similar to him was that they were knowledgeable and experienced. Not to mention Rame had photographic memory and was basically a walking jutsu-textbook.

Itachi frowned, "What are these for?"

Ryu contemplated, maybe having Itachi with him was a bad idea but the damage was done. "We're studying for something."

"We're in the same classes, and he's graduating with us."

"I'll explain when we're home." He quickly stated and handed Rame a folded paper. He actually wished he could go home with the Hyuuga on some days to talk more and find more information but seeing as though they were in rival clans that was a huge no.

Once again, typical clan bull shit.

That night he came to Itachi's room.

"We're doing research." He started while lying across the futon, Itachi by his side. "On Fuuinjutsu." Alas, Itachi was much smarter than that and narrowed his eyes at the notes. "They're coded."

"Indeed." He mumbled, because some of this information was sacred, and here he was showing it to Itachi Uchiha. Very smart Ryu, very smart. "Most information on Fuuinjustu is," he tried to find the right word, "Unobtainable?" He tried.

"Why are you hiding though? Father would be proud that you're going such limits."

Ryu shook his head. He knew what his father wanted, fighters. Fuuinjutsu could be used in a fight but he could see that Fugaku would be so disappointed and would push him to something else.

"You know he would not be proud of this, in his eyes he probably thinks it'll be useless since all there is to learn is seals." Boy was he wrong, it was an intense art, but he was sure Fugaku would disapprove," Besides, it's not just Fuuinjustu."

Itachi eyes seemed to shine a bit and he inched closer. Ryuu could see a curious spark in his eyes, he nearly chuckled. "I am also studying bloodlines and their limits."

If Itachi was confused he didn't show it on his face, but his lips went into a line. "Why study other blood lines?"

"It's never bad to learn new things, it can also be used in some type of way." In truth he just needed to refresh his mind and see if he could still used his abilities, he also needed to know if it were possible if he could tap into anything from the other clans he learned over the lifetimes. He couldn't tell Itachi that though.

"Also history, mathematics, calligraphy and chakra control." He already had excellent chakra control but to stabilize it he would keep practicing. "Of course most of this will be done after we graduate." He says more to himself, he had made a quota and some goals as to what needed to be done.

"Teach me." Itachi says it calmly, which is why the gears and Ryu's head stopped turning momentarily.

"Pardon?"

"Teach. Me."

"Come again?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and Ryu felt a bit stupid for not thinking of this type of response sooner or late. Seriously, Itachi was a prodigy, how could he not have thought of this possible outcome. He wasn't supposed to show Itachi anything but look at him now.

Then he breath in, on the bright side, Itachi was one of the two people he actually trusted with such information. It wasn't a crime to have this information but if it fell into the wrong hands or if Fugaku got wind of it, he'd question everything. He sighed.

In reality, Itachi was probable the first person he ever trusted, even if he didn't voice it out loud. He could tell him what he was actually doing, who he actually was, and Itachi would promise to take it to his grave.

He smiled. "Alright, first thing first. Don't mention this to anyone else. Understand? Good. Second, be prepared to hear a lot of shit that'll make your head spin- yes I curse, just nod along." When his Brother nodded he continued. "Third, anything that happens that includes this is to not be spoken about to anyone else, only me, you and Rame." He whispered and frowned when Itachi's eyes furrowed at the mention of the Hyuuga's name.

"Fourth, I am going to tell you a secret that is to be kept between the three of us. We had been keeping it between only us but if you're in on this you need to know as well. I'm basically saying that I trust you and if you fuck this- don't give me that look I already told you I curse- if you fuck this up Itachi then we're all dead, understand?"

When Itachi nodded slowly he visible relaxed.

"Now I'm going to show you how to crack this code, listen carefully."

* * *

The next day Ryuu told Rame that he told Itachi.

"The hell?!" The Hyuuga who was usually calm snapped.

"Oh shut up- he won't tell anyone!"

The three of them were in library. Ryu looked over his shoulder to see if anyone else was around.

"Listen, Itachi agreed to keep his mouth shut and I believe him just calm down."

The Hyuuga relaxed only a tad bit. "How can I relax when you basically told him that we were once alive, then reincarnated. Not only were we reincarnated but we also know ancient secrets of clans and villages? Please, explain to me this calm you think I should be?"

He was kind of surprised that the other had not done a gentle fist on him yet.

Itachi sighs, "I think it's actually for the best." He says and Ryu nods.

"Explain then." At least Rame was given them a chance.

"Think about it, we graduate next week and I calculate that the possibility of us three being on the same team is highly likely since all three of us are graduating before our class. Since having the three of us on the same team will eventually lead to Itachi getting suspicious I thought it would be best to already tell him. Would you rather have a stranger we hardly know figuring it out? Besides that fact he is also a trustworthy person to be allied with us, not against us. Especially when it comes to those Chuunin Exams. Not only that Itachi's intelligence could help us here and there."

The Hyuuga sighs, "That's a weak explanation."

"But it is an explanation." He retorts quickly. Then he wraps his arms around the both of their shoulders. "If you think about it would could be an outstanding force by the time we become teenagers."

"That's if one of us don't fuck up." Rame snorts and Ryuu rolled his eyes as Itachi's eyes went wide. "Get used to the cussing big brother. You'll grow to enjoy it."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Once again, this story was an experiment. I doubt it'll get feedback and get far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titles: Of Prodigies**

 **Summary: In which he was reincarnated after dying again. Yes again, after living the lives from a civilian to a shinobi to many others, he's got it down and under his thumb. Now he's the twin of Konoha's 'prodigy'. Throw in another person who's the same as him and now Konoha has three prodigies that know too much about the world. OC/ reincarnate. Male character. AU**

 **Main characters: Male oc, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha; Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi more to be added.**

 **Note: Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

On the day of their graduation their mother woke them up early. Or as Ryu phrased it: "The ass crack of Dawn." To which Itachi elbowed his brother making him nearly spill a few grains of rice.

She brushed their hair and put them in a ponytail. Ryu wondered if she would let him cut it because it was becoming ridiculously long but the look of contentment on her face made him refrain.

A huff left him and Itachi made a side glance his way. He honestly didn't have the current excitement his family held since this was obviously not his first graduation.

 _'At least act like you are happy.'_ He reminded himself.

Right. This was a time of celebration and joy. They were graduating to be tools of Konoha.

He frowned.

Sasuke reached forward from in his mother's lap to pinch Ryu's cheek. Itachi made a snort as the little boy began to stretch his twin's face and Ryu began to stick his tongue out to amuse the small child.

"When we get there you two are to behave." Fugaku's cold voice cut through. "You two are representing the Uchiha clan." If it were not for Sasuke pulling Ryu's face he would have rolled his eyes. Instead he pulled away, to Sasuke's dismay and gave a quick. "Hai."

"The Namikaze will be there as well."

Translation: Don't screw up or you'll be punished.

* * *

"Yo." Ryu said in greeting as Rame walked up. To which the Hyuuga gave a small nod in their direction. Itachi nodded in his own greeting. They were at the academy's grounds. Families were gathered around for the big day.

"Anyone came for you?" Itachi asked the Hyuuga. Rame straightened up at the questioned.

"My uncle, the head of the main house and the clan. Since I'm now the youngest Hyuuga to graduate they kept saying something about 'you have to honor our clan'. I'm not even from the main house and they say stuff like that to me." Rame shook his head. "I'm honestly not supposed to be conversing with you right now. If the head saw me he'd kill me here and now."

"Yet you're still talking." Ryu said, trying to lift the mood up. In truth if Fugaku saw them as well he'd raise hell. Uchihas and Hyuugas conversing and getting along. Their clans had a strong rivalry.

"It eases my nerves." Rame admits, eyes narrowing. He flexes his hands and Ryu would have pat his shoulder if it weren't for Sasuke running smack dab into his legs. He held back a grunt as he picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulders.

"High!" He cried happily and the tension seemed to melt away from the three boys. However Itachi spotted their mother and father coming toward them. Rame seemed to have disappeared into the crowd. _'Like a true ninja.'_

"There you are Sasuke. Don't run from me and your father like that!" Mikoto quietly scolded. Ryu could feel the little boy pout as he slouched on his shoulders. "I wanted to be with 'Tachi and 'Yu."

 _'Tachi and Yu,'_ he thought. He couldn't hold back the grin that appeared on his face at his little brother's nickname for them. Itachi seemed fond of it as well since Ryu could see a small smile forming on his face.

Mikoto took Sasuke and told the two twins go where they were needed.

He nearly rolled his eyes at Itachi dragged him to the where the other graduates were. The others were older than them, and looked down on them, literally. Ryu wouldn't blame them, having two nearly seven-year-olds outclass them. He'd feel some type of way as well.

So he let his brother drag him into the open field where all the students were lines up, their parents ways back to watch. Once in line their teacher began to call of the name of the graduates this year with the Yondaime standing by his side proudly. Ryu ignored them for the time being and looked around. He had seen many graduations, but this was probably the only graduation he saw that had a short number of students. Only fifteen people, and two of them were girls out of the fifteen. Meaning that the majority of the teams would be all guys, save for two.

Back to the teacher and the Yondaime, who were almost at where the three of them were standing. Itachi was first, then Ryu, then Rame. When a student's name was called the Yondaime himself gave them their Hitai-ate. They would then bow and tie it around them however they pleased.

"Uchiha Itachi."

He felt Itachi straighten and give out a 'hai' just as everyone else. The Yondaime gave him a few words before giving him his hitai-ate. Then it was his turn.

"Uchiha Ryu."

"Hai." He says confidently.

"Another prodigy I see?" The yondaime says. This would be the first time he's seen the Yondaime up close. The man had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, just as the villagers would describe him. However as Ryu looked into the man's eyes, his blood nearly ran cold.

The Yondaime narrowed his eyes and went back to his content expression expression so quick that if Ryu would have blink he would have missed it. However the man made a small smile and handed him the hitai-ate, saying congratulations and ruffling his hair. Ryu was so appalled he nearly forgot to bow but did it just in time.

Regaining his composure he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and wrapped the head protector around his neck.

"Hyuuga Rame."

"Three of them? It seems Buddha has blessed Konoha with excellent students."

He didn't know if Rame felt the same as his did but he seemed to keep his composure and a neutral face through it all.

After a few more words were spoken to the glass from the Yondaime and a few more other instructors they were dismissed back to their families. Now that the crowd was back Ryu nearly grabbed Rame's and his brother's arm in a death grip and dragged them off to the side.

"What-" Itachi started to ask.

"He _knows_." Rame rushed out.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"The Yondaime!" The Hyuuga hissed. Meanwhile Ryu was wracking his brain for explanations. He was going through his memories because he was sure he had been a Konoha ninja once- he was positive, if that was for sure then-

"How the hell is he alive?!" He said quietly.

Rame and Itachi froze.

"What?" They asked in unison. Ryu furrowed his brows, he was sure, before he had been reborn here was a war- he survived the war but because of his injuries he died nearly a week late, but he had heard the news. He heard that Yondaime died in the war and the village was in grief.

His mind came to crashing stop and he took a deep breath.

"We'll talk later." He says. "I'll explain later." He would not get into it now because their families were around and this was not the place for it.

An understanding nod came from Rame and he left. No doubt going back to the Hyuuga's head and his representatives. Itachi on the other hand kept quiet.

"Tachi! Yu!" Sasuke's voice is what brought him out of his tense state and he would have to thank the boy for it later.

This time the boy launched himself at Itachi, who successfully grabbed him and held him on his shoulders.

"I thought mother told you not to run off."Itachi told his youngest brother and Sasuke grinned. "She said I could this time." He answered. Seconds later Fugaku and Mikoto appeared. Fugaku with his neutral expression and Mikoto with a small smile on her lips.

 _'Well at least she's happy.'_ Ryu thought. He held in a sigh as they stopped in front of them. Mikoto grabbed them in a big, awkward hug and ruffled their hair. When she pulled back Fugaku gave them both a pat on the head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Itachi made a wide grin and a small smile formed on Ryu's face.

That night they were in Ryu's room, Itachi sat patiently while eating dango and Ryu sat cross legged, elbows on his thighs and his chin resting on his hands.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it.." He mumbled.

"Just start from the beginning." Itachi said quietly, pushing his plate toward the door and crawling back to the futon.

"In my recent past life I was in Konoha just like now. I trained to be a Jounin, during that time a war broke out….." Then he stopped and looked at Itachi with wide eyes. "Was there a war recently?"

Itachi's eyes became tight. "Yes, the Fourth Shinobi War."

Ryuu rubbed the skin between his eyes with his thumb. "While I was a Jounin during that time Konoha was attacked.." He could still remember the sirens, the orders they were giving. However the war during that time wasn't too long ago in his time. That's if he was reborn in the same time, if that was the case Konoha would have been attacked around when Sasuke was first born.

"Itachi when did the war happen?"

The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, father doesn't talk about it and there's hardly and information in school. Mother told me it was a few years before I was born.."

Ryu sighed. He was going to have to do more research on this, his thoughts were still disorganized. He would need to find exact dates and such. His brows furrowed; why the hell was this not mentioned in the academy?

With a huff he leaned to the side, lying against Itachi. The body warmth was a blessing and he was thankful the older didn't move.

"I have a hypothesis." He says while staring down at the futon, watching his toes press against the mat. Itachi doesn't move and waits and a few more moments pass between them.

"My hypothesis- theory- whatever is this: This is another time, I time different from the time I was in- let me finish first. In the Konoha I was in the Yondaime died because the village was attacked by a tailed beast because of a man named Madara." He whispered quietly. Itachi had to strain to hear.

"Like I said, the Yondaime died in order to seal the beast- well that's what I heard before I died. I think that Konoha is different from this Konoha. In other words this is a whole different timeline from the one I was in. Maybe a parallel timeline perhaps? I am not clearly sure. I simply thought I was going forward in time."

"It makes since." Itachi responds quietly. "If you die in one parallel time, that's it, so it makes another."

"Why?" It came out as a mixed between a whine and a groan. "No offense but I am tired of repeatedly doing this." Yes he loved his family and everything, but this was exhausting.

Itachi looked down at him, Ryu had sunk down and was now lying on his back, arm over his eyes. "Maybe you need to do something." He whispered. Ryu stiffened and breathed out a, "Maybe."

The next two days the twins stayed in the Uchiha household. Mainly because many of the clan members brought along gifts of congratulations to them. They ranged from clothes, to toys (which they eventually gave to Sasuke), and food to sweets.

Let's just call it they ad a few days off. That's what their mother called it.

So right now on the last day, before they had to return to the academy to be assigned teams, the relaxed. They sat on their porch, watching Sasuke run around and play with the new toys. Ryu watched in content and Itachi was on his fifth stick of dango.

"You might want to slow down there." He doesn't even hide the growing smirk as Itachi takes another bite. Ryu knew they other had a major sweet tooth, it was nearly ridiculous.

"Hn, I have three more."

"You'll get a stomach ache."

"Hn."

Ryu rolled his eyes and watched Sasuke run back toward them. The little boy had cat ears on his head and was currently holding one of those little pinwheels. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Tired?" The little boy nodded, the white cat ears on his head bobbing and Ryu had to keep in a 'aww' because damn it was adorable.

* * *

Back at the academy, the three of them sat in their previous assigned seats as their sensei explained the situations.

"As you all know, I'm Asuma-sensei from the lower class." He introduced himself. Ryu and the others already knew of him, since the man was their previous sensei until they were bumped up. Asuma-sensei was one of those rare teachers that did not have an "ill-intention" as Rame would have described it.

"Do to this year's circumstances of have a few students graduating early me, your sensei and other sensei's needed more time in order to put you all in the selected and well balanced groups." Asuma stated while his gaze swept over the students. "Due to such a rare event and in so little time Yondaime-sama interfered and actually made a heavy influence on how you all's partners will be and who will be your sensei."

Ryu blinked, this was... new. He had never heard of such a thing happening before. Then again he had never heard of three prodigies in the same year. Looking over to Rame and his twin, he could see by the way their eyes narrowed they were thinking the same thing.

"There is also the fact that there is a shortage of female students who have passed the Genin Exam, meaning that only two teams will girl. The rest will be all male."

He rests his chin on his hands, eyes narrowing. That could be one of the many reasons why the Yondaime himself meddled in. Yes, he was the Hokage, but it was extremely rare for the leader to meddle in affairs such as this one. The three man teams were meant to be of three people that could make things balanced out. Having a shortage of girls would probably be a minor problem since they would only look at your files, your stats to see what you were most proficient in.

His other theory was that the Yondaime probably rigged it after meeting them. This could be a good thing or a bad thing. All three of them could be on separate teams, or the same team; there were many combinations to the equation.

"Now, I'll read you all your assignments and the sensei you are assigned to."

Many of the other students grew quiet and he could literally cut the tension in the air with a kunai.

"Team one, Nara Shirami, Haruno Yusuke, Hyuuga Mekame. Your sensei will be Nohara Rin."

The girl of the team commented, "how troublesome." while the other two gave a 'hai!'

He tilts his head to the side. He didn't know there was another Hyuuga. So he listens and waits for their names.

"Team two: Uchiha Shisui-" He gave his grinning cousin a thumbs up. "- Nohara Mami, and Inuzuka Bume. Your sensei will be me."

Their older cousin held a wide smile while the Nohara girl sighed and the Inuzuka snorts.

"Team three, Rame Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha, Ryu Uchiha." Asuma sensei seemed a bit hesitant to read their names, as if he wasn't sure it was the best combination. Ryu made a small smirk and Itachi seemed to mirror his actions.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

He rose a dark eyebrow at that but said nothing. He heard the name before, somewhere. He was sure of it.

* * *

"Your theory makes sense." Rame mumbled. The classroom was empty, because it was taking their sensei all morning to show up so they decided to address the theory now. Better sooner than later.

"Since you said the war happened back then, we are probably on the correct track to assume that there are alternative universes or alternate timelines. If we check the date of the war that happened back then, then check this line's date that we might have a solid theory.

"If you think about it," The Hyuuga took out a pencil and drew a line on the wooden desk. "It works like this, this line represents our time here and now. It is a line, nothing can change that and it will always be a line, correct?" The twins nodded along as the Hyuuga drew another line. "This the previous line- our previous line. It is a line as well, the line represents what happened back then. What happened back then cannot be changed no matter what, it will always remain that time. Just like this one."

Itachi spoke up. "So when you two were reborn, you couldn't be reborn in the same line anymore because it could break the balance, it would change too much."

"Something along those lines." Ryu sighed and rubbed his temples. "If that is the case then why not just make a direct copy of that 'line'?" He asked. Rame bit his lips.

"I am not sure. It seems it would make things more simple-"

"And what are my three genin students being so secretive and whispering about?" The voice put them on high alert and Ryu nearly cursed himself for not noticing sooner. In all his years of being a shinobi his skill were seriously slacking, it didn't help since they were in such a serious conversation.

The man, leaning against the doorway with an orange book in hand looked over to them curiously.

"I take it you are our sensei." Rame stated, regaining his composure quickly and relaxing. The man nodded. "I take it you are my students." He retorted while flipping a page in his book.

"My first impression of you all as your teacher would be that you guys are…. Interesting.." He concluded while closing his book.

"My first impression of you would be that you are a time waster." Ryu said in the same tone of their sensei. Kakashi looked up from his book to give the boy a pointed look. Ryu was completely unfazed.

"Hn." Kakashi placed the book. "Meet me at training ground three." Then he disappeared.

"Shunshin." Ryu grumbled, then looked at Rame. "Think we can do it?"

Rame gave a smile and placed his hand on Ryu's and Itachi's shoulder. "I don't see why not."

The look on Hatake's face was hilarious.

However Ryu didn't let it show on his face as they suddenly appeared in front of their sensei. Apparently the man had not expected them to be able to do such a thing. Hatake slowly closed his book to analyze the three boys. His sensei had been right, there were interesting.

A Hyuuga and two Uchihas. In which there was no tension in between them whatsoever unlike with the rest of their clan. One would imagined that three would hate each others' guts. However they seemed to get along.

Then the fact that they graduated before their class-together. He didn't know why- or questioned why his sensei put the three of them together. However when he read over the document and saw the gleam in the Yondaime's eyes he knew that there was something going on.

Hatake Kakashi grinned behind his mask and placed the book in its respective pocket.

This would be exciting.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **1\. Maa, thank you for the reviews. I honestly was not expecting reviews or follows. Oh well.**

 **2\. Yes, Minato is alive in this AU, I will now add him to the list of characters! He will keep things interested. So as Rin.**

 **3\. In all honesty I did not want to have Kakashi as their sensei, will I did not planned to have him as a Sensei but, like I said this story is an experiment and I am literally writing off the top of my head here.**

 **4\. Rame was supposed to be a girl for a 'romantic interest', but I scrapped the idea, because no offence, I'm tired of female characters in fanfics and I am tired of them being the love interest. Bleh. So I made him a boy and gave them a sibling-ish relationship.**

 **5\. There will be no pairing in the beginning of this story. Sorry.**

 **R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Of Prodigies**

 **Summary: In which he was reincarnated after dying again. Yes again, after living the lives from a civilian to a shinobi to many others, he's got it down and under his thumb. Now he's the twin of Konoha's 'prodigy'. Throw in another person who's the same as him and now Konoha has three prodigies that know too much about the world. OC/ reincarnate. Male character**

 **Main characters: Male oc, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha; Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi more to be added.**

* * *

Minato Namikaze has been through a lot through life. He became a shinobi, got married, became the Yondaime, fought in a war, sealed a shinigami in his son to save Konohagakure from ruin.

Twice, mind you.

He was a wise man, he had made many decisions, he had gone through many things. Things that cannot be said.

He had been given a second chance at life, and he made the most out of it. He didn't take anything for granted, he cherished all the material he learned and all the people he had. To put in simpler words, he tried to do things over without having to many tragedies. He was stronger, more dangerous, more intelligent, a prodigy as well in this time. It was something that came with being reborn again, he knew just about everything he needed to know at an early age.

With such a thing came a great responsibility.

During the greatest climax of his life, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato had to make a heavy decision, it was the same decision but he was smarter. However with the decision came consequences.

The pin scratched against the document he was looking over as he signed his name before picking up another document.

Yes, he has not failed yet and he will not fail. He succeeded in saving his most precious people and the village.

He sets his pen down and rests his chin on his hands as he stared ahead.

"You are late."

The voice of the Yondaime held a sort of strict tone to it. He stared ahead at the late jonin. If anyone did not know him they would have said that the Yondaime was disappointed, irritated. even. For the ones that did know him, they could tell just by the twinkle in his eyes that he was amused and was having a good mood this morning.

Hatake Kakashi only hummed, inclining his head in greeting as he placed his book back in its pouch. "Ah, I woke up late." Which was the truth, there was no way he was going to lie to his sensei at the moment, seeing as though the man held a certain gaze.

The Yondaime snorts, resting his chin on his hands. "You do know why I've called you here, Kakashi?" He rose a golden eyebrow while Kakashi held his famous bored expression.

"I take it to go over the students you have assigned to me?" He answered. This was his first you in being a sensei to a team genin. After being an ANBU his adoptive father recommended him to be a sensei. He took it of course, with no questions asked since Minato recommended it so strongly. Now that he had his first team, he suspected Minato wanted a check up so early. He has not even met the kids yet.

"I am assigning you three specific students." The Hokage gave him the manilla folder. Kakashi took it and scanned over the files of the three specific students. He wasn't there when the Yondaime went over the assignment process for the genin teams. He honestly didn't know what the fuss was about.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"These three are basically prodigies already on a chunin level at the age of six."

"I know," Minato starts, a small smile slipping on his features. "Which is exactly why you are the perfect match for such a team."

Now, he wasn't one to question the actions of his sensei- his adoptive father- the Yondaime Hokage, but this did rise his suspicion. Three smart and proficient students on the same team. Usually, the teams were made to balance each of their skills out. It seemed that these three were proficient in just about everything. Which meant,

"You are planning something," Kakashi stated as he closed the folder and gave it back. "You have that look in your eye."

"Do I?" Minato asked, face as passive as ever. There was no sign of anything but Kakashi saw the twinkle in his eyes. Then Minato made that signature grin of his while his eyes were closed and Kakashi let out a sigh.

"I take it we will meet today then?"

"Actually you were supposed to meet them thirty minutes ago."

There was silence for a few moments before Kakashi strolled toward the door. He excused himself, hell he was already late so might as well make the most of it.

They were all seated in a circle, well one of the Uchiha twins was lying on the grass. Kakashi studied their actions for a brief moment before speaking.

"Alright so how about we start with introductions?" He spoke and the younger Uchiha roll his eyes before sitting up.

"What do we say?"

"Your name for started, basic likes and dislikes and hobbies." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Ryu gave a shrug.

"Name's Uchiha Ryu, things that I like would be my siblings and peaceful things in general. Things that I dislike, well there are a lot of those. Hobbies, I can make a good ass bento, so I guess cooking and I like researching and taijutsu." He gave a shrug and Itachi sighed at the vulgar language. Kakashi watched the exchange silently before Rame began to speak.

"Hyuuga Rame, things that I like, my little brother and reading. My dislikes would include people who waste my time and cause trouble," He gave a look to Kakashi, ouch, "My hobbies, I study seals so I practice calligraphy."

Kakashi gave a hum, calligraphy eh? He wondered if the boy wanted to study in sealing.

It was Itachi who was next, sitting up straight. "Uchiha Itachi, my likes, my siblings, dango, and peace. My dislikes, … people who cause trouble. Hobbies: I can't say I have any at the moment."

The Hyuuga then looked at Kakashi. "It is your turn." He demanded and Kakashi decided to humor them.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, I like things, I dislike things, and I have many hobbies."

"Bullshit- Ow!"

"Quit cursing," Itachi said after giving his brother a light thump on his forehead. Ryu's face scrunched up and Kakashi thought they were going to get in one of those sibling brawls until Ryu leaned against the other with a sigh.

"Alright, I won't curse as much, but Sensei that was low, having us reveal such information when you didn't."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Be it just a coincidence, but you made us give out information that can be taken advantage of and you didn't give any information at all. "

"I didn't make you all, you all chose to introduce yourselves." He answered. Without missing a beat the Hyuuga was the one to speak up.

"Ah, but what we are saying- more like asking, is that was this an exercise of some sort to see if we will give you information? If I am correct such thing can be used against us if taken advantage of out in the shinobi world, or was just trolling us out of our asses?"

Kakashi blinked at the bluntness. Once again they had managed to impress the copycat ninja.

"You three are sharper than you look."

"Thank you for the compliment," Ryu spoke up, "Now please answer the question Sensei."

"Hn, more of the first option, I am surprised you all managed to figure it out so soon."

"You have little faith in us."

Seriously, they were prodigies for crying out loud! Even though they did not act like it.

Hn, maybe they should act like it.

Kakashi looked over them once more. "Alright then, we'll go over the schedule for tomorrow then since we have introductions out of the way."

Itachi seemed to perk up. "Are we going to start accepting missions Sensei?"

Kakashi gave a hum, which really didn't help much for an answer.

"Tomorrow I will be administering you all a test, more like an exam to see if you're worthy of being genin."

Ryu's eyes narrowed but he kept his mouth shut.

"This is exam was how I learned from my previous sensei, and how he learned from his. Meet here at five in the morning tomorrow." With that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"An exam." Ryu echoed as he went back to lying on the ground; his attention now focused on the clouds above.

"Most likely to see what we've already learned," Rame mumbled while standing. He dusted off his dark shorts.

"Hn." Itachi responded, watching the both of them. Ryu only sighed through his nose.

"What now?" The younger of the two asked.

Without warning, Rame activated his Byakugan. Ryu felt the shift in the other's chakra and swiftly sat up, eyeing the Hyuuga. Itachi was already on his feet.

"Some time ago you asked me to see your chakra system and I never got around to it." He explained himself.

Looking at the system inside of Ryu carefully, he turned to Itachi and began to compare the two.

"Your system is a light blue, nearly white but blue around the edges, similar to mine. Itachi's is blue, like most people.." He trailed off, releasing the bloodline limit. His brows furrows as the younger of the twins stood.

"Both of ours is white?"

"It can pass off as blue if someone wasn't looking too carefully. It took me approximately seven minutes to notice."

Ryu sighed, hands in his pockets and Itachi frowned, not quite understanding.

"My hypothesis is that this is a result of our situation."

"If that's true," Itachi started, "then will the Yondaime's chakra system be like the both of yours?"

"There's a high possibility it is. The only way we can find out is if I see for myself but I honestly don't think I'll get the opportunity."

"Unless we ask him directly." Ryu says while stretching.

"You seriously want to waltz up to the Yondaime and just flat out ask him, huh?"

"I mean, I have a filling he already knows about us. So I don't think there's a problem." Once done stretching he walked up toward the Hyuuga and getting into a certain position. Itachi couldn't recognize it well. The oldest Uchiha narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Of course you don't." Rame commented, getting into the signature fighting stance of the gentle fist.

Itachi took a few steps back, silently wondering how this transpired into a little spar. However, he brought up his hand and yelled:

"Hajime!"

* * *

"Rame."

"What?"

"My face hurts."

"My shoulder hurts."

"You hit too hard Rame."

"I know the one that sent me flying into a nearby tree is not saying such a thing."

From in between them, Itachi wore a small smile as he took another bite of his dango. It was evening when the two finished by announcing it as a draw.

Ryu lets out an over exaggerated whine. His arm went over his older brother's shoulder and leaned his head to the side.

"You did kick him into a tree."

"You're supposed to be on my side nii-san." Ryu grumbled. Itachi rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be an adult." He raised an eyebrow and looked over to Rame as they walked down the street. "Both of you."

"Sometimes it is nice to have the mind of a child." Rame grumbled. "I actually miss it."

"You're telling me." Ryu added, face void of emotion as he stared ahead. "I'll admit, most of the childhoods I had weren't as good as this one." He mumbled. Itachi gave him a concerned look but Ryu brushed it off by ruffling the other's hair before removing himself.

"Agreed." The Hyuuga said it quietly before stopping. Itachi looked to the side where he was standing to see the Hyuuga compound.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Ryu said as a goodbye, Itachi gave a silent bye as well. In return, Rame tipped his head before going through the gates.

"I didn't know you were that skilled in taijutsu."

"I'm actually glad that it's stuck with me. I always was advanced in it, since I have great chakra control."

"You managed to go one on one with an advanced Hyuuga. Not only that, you managed to channel enough chakra in your kick to send him flying."

Ryu seemed to snort, cheeks reddening a bit. "Yeah yeah. I'm pretty sure you can do it as well." he tried to redirect the attention. Itachi smiles as they walked through the gate of the compound. He liked talking to his brother like this. Ryu seemed different when it was just the two of them, he seemed to be more carefree and it also eased Itachi.

Although it was true that he could do what his brother did, he just was not one for violence.

"I don't think so."

"Yes, youcan." Ryu said in a soft tone that made the older twin look at him once more. His younger twin was staring forward. "You're just too polite and nice. You're more of an observer and watcher. You watch your opponent first then you choose. You're not violent at all, which I am thankful for." He whispered the two last sentences more to himself but Itachi had heard him. Instead of responding he took Ryu's hand and lead them home.

* * *

The next morning they rose early. Around four to be exact. Ryu woke first to wrap bandages around his hands, wrists, and ankles (he will admit they were sore from the little spar yesterday; he was getting rusty) and Itachi did the same with his arms. They chose not to eat because neither wanted to wake their parents or Sasuke by making noise in the kitchen.

"The only thing we have that doesn't make noise is bread." Ryu whispered. Itachi shrugged and grabbed a slice and his younger twin did the same as they left home, toward the outer gate of the Uchiha compound.

"Even though we're not supposed eat.." Itachi drawled out. Ryu sighed. "It's done now, and it was only one slice of bread." He mumbled as they walked.

"Morning." Rame greeted them as they met at the area. Ryu inclined his head as Itachi returned the verbal greeting.

"Guess we are a bit too early." Ryu mumbled, playing with the high collar and his forehead protector that was around it. They had a good fifteen minutes to spare.

"Early is on time. On time is late." Rame answered while sitting down, legs crossed and closing his eyes. Itachi assumed that the other began meditating.

Ryu looked up at the sky. "It was still dark, not too dark but the sun was not fully up. There were not any clouds in the sky as well. Then an idea came to mind. He looked over to his brother.

"'Wanna learn something real quick?" He asked, almost amused at himself. Seriously, his brother was almost as smart if not as smart as they were. Which was really scary when he thought about it.

Itachi rose an eyebrow, staring back at him. "What exactly..?"

"I was thinking last night, about what I said. How you're more of the passive type. I actually think you will be more proficient in ninjutsu than taijutsu but this could help you if you were to fight in hand to hand combat."

From his seat, Rame opened an eye.

"Hold your palm up." Itachi did as told. Ryu hummed. "Focus chakra in the center and expand it."

It was when Ryu made a crooked grin that Itachi began to second guess his decision because that grin soon turned evil.

"You're not going to-" Rame started.

"Shush, he can do this."

"You're seriously going to teach him that? Not even the proper way? Seriously-"

"My brother's a genius he can do this-"

"It took you three days-"

"That's because it just happened and I did not know the ends and out of it but now I do."

"Teaching him that way will-"

Itachi cleared his throat and Ryu practically beamed at him. Well, his face was expressionless but his eyes showed everything. He inched closer.

"Now, focus it in a small ball, preferably in the center of your palm and then force it out, don't think too much about it. I just want to see what will happen on your first try."

Itachi said nothing but concentrated, drawing the chakra into one point. Then tried to force it out. The result was a spurt of chakra flying past his brother. From his seat, Rame rose both eyebrows as he stared.

Ryu turned toward the Hyuuga, showing a rare smug grin.

"Told ya he could do it."

Rame stood and rolled his eyes and Itachi starred in the direction the attack went. It had apparently nailed a tree and had made a small hole.

"Yes he did it, but he didn't do it right."

"We'll teach ya then 'Tachi. It's a new move we kind of made up awhile back when we were arguing about something…"Ryu looked over to the Hyuuga and Rame shook his head.

"It's basically a ray of light, basically condensed chakra. More like a short beam. The way Ryu showed you how to do it was the first time he did it by accident. We basically had to learn from there and refine it."

"We can show you that later because our ten minutes are up." His brother spoke.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded, flexing his hand and fingers. They felt a bit tingly.

"Mind telling me how you two came up with this later?" He asked and the two nodded. He shook the feeling out his hand.

"He's seven minutes late-"

"That I am." Kakashi said from behind Ryu, who didn't even flinch.

"If you are going to shunshin, please be on time." Itachi lightly scolded, a frown on his face. He was not impressed at all. Going by the look on Rame's face, he wasn't either.

"Hm, would it matter if I had to take care of a family member?"

"Depends on if it is a lie or not." Ryu answered, turning around to face the jonin. The child inclined his head to look at the book in the man's hand. "Icha Icha?" He questioned while giving the man a deadpan stare. Off to the side, Itachi turned his head away and Rame only snorted. "Seriously sensei? In front of children."

"You speak as if you are not one of those children."

"I'm not the one reading sex in front of six and seven-year-olds." He deadpanned.

Kakashi only shrugged, place the book away and crouched down, going into his standard frog position.

"Well, then I guess that's enough chit chat. We'll be getting on with today's test."

The three children stood before their sensei, now high alert and waiting patiently. Kakashi looks them over with his one good eye. He wondered if this kind of exercise would be too easy for them, or if they would be too smart to notice.

Only one way to find out.

He then reached into his back pocket and brought out two bells. "I'll keep it simple. Your mission is to take these bells from me."

Itachi was the first to respond. "There's only two."

"Indeed."

"Explain the catch." Rame spoke up. Itachi moved his eye over to the Hyuuga. "Maa, you guys. Fine. Only two of you get the bells. The third who doesn't get it has to go back."

There were no questions on what "go back" meant.

The silence was broken when Ryu lied on the grass of the field. He had been looking at the sky while they talk.

"I'm going to be blunt for a second so excuse my language. You mean to tell me that we grinded our asses through the academy, graduated at the age of five, only to be told that one of us isn't going to become a chunin. Not to mention that genin squads mostly form a three man team- Jounin sensei excluded. That, Kakashi sensei, is the finest well-cooked bullshit I have heard, because obviously what makes up a team is team work and if only two of us get to pass what's the point?

In summary, you take us all, or I'm going back whether you like it or not-" He looks over to Itachi. "You okay with that?"

Itachi shook his head, despite the cursing his brother had a point. "No I am not ok with that, If you leave I am leaving as well." He looked over to Rame.

"I'm leaving too, I don't want to be alone with a pervert at his finest and I do not want to be separated from friends." He looked over to Kakashi. "No offense on calling you a pervert."

Kakashi's eye twitched before he sighed. "Maa, how am I not supposed to be offended?" He shook his head and placed the bells in his pouch. "Since you geniuses figured it out. I suppose you pass the basic rule of being on a team. However, now I need to find out your skills a different way." He stood up, dusting off his pants.

Itachi poked his brother's knee with his foot and the other sat up.

"I suppose we can show off a little." Ryu mumbled.

"Hn."

"I have no qualms with doing so."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the three genin. There seemed to be an unspoken message between them.

"I want to go first." Rame spoke up. "Sensei, we shall spar so you can get a feel of our strength and abilities." The Hyuuga stated while flexing his hands. The twins decided to give them pace, not at all giving Kakashi a choice.

Kakashi could only hum. This was his first year as a sensei. He wasn't sure if this was how children were supposed to act, or if things were supposed to go this way. He certainly remembered things were not like this when he was on his father's team.

Without a word Rame got into a stance, one Kakashi quickly recognized. He wondered if the Hyuuga could activate his Byakugan already. He wouldn't be surprised, given the boy's background.

"Alright."

Rame said nothing and shot forward.

One thing Itachi was good was observing people. Ryu had told him that once and it was true. Itachi was good at observing people, it came with his quiet and passive nature. Sometimes he almost scared himself at how much he would rather watch then do the actual fighting. His father would not approve. However, he enjoyed it.

He could easily decipher one's fighting style just after a few hits had been passed. He knew their stances, their little ticks that flawed them, nearly everything.

His teammates and sensei were no exceptions.

He could easily tell that Rame was holding back. He saw the Hyuuga's style yesterday when he fought his brother. Not to mention he also saw the other's style while in the academy.

As Rame sent a gentle palm toward the man's jaw, Kakashi dodged it. Even though it was not coated in chakra it still would have hurt like hell. Itachi could tell. He turned his head toward Ryu who had his eyes narrowed while watching the two.

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he dodged yet another attack. Instead of moving away like he usually did he swiftly grabbed the boys are, pulled him forward and sent a kick toward his stomach.

Which gave him the result he wanted.

Rame seemed to have twisted his body out the way just in time, effectively getting the man to loosen his grip and the child used his leg as a platform and sent a solid kick to his chest. Kakashi blocked it of course and didn't miss the curse that came out the seven-year old's mouth.

"Want to tell me why you are holding back Rame-kun? Did you think I would not notice"

Rame seemed to ignore the honorific and answered. "I would be lying if I said I thought you would not have." He then shrugged. "I guess it would make more sense for me to have the capacity of a child and not make the situation seem unusual since we all have a high level of skill."

Kakashi hummed. "What are you good in, what can you do?"

Rame seemed to stare at the ground before biting the inside of his cheek. After a few moments, he answered. " I already have the Byakugan. I am good in taijutsu. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are my weakest points as of right now. I am also reading into the arts of Fuinjutsu." He tightened the fingerless gloves on his hands. Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction before looking toward the Uchiha twins and waving them over.

"Itachi-kun, what are you proficient in?"

Itachi kept a neutral face as he answered. "I am proficient in Ninjutsu and I am developing Genjutsu. I also have good chakra control and I am good at observing my opponents. My Taijutsu needs some work and I know a bit about Fuuinjutsu from Rame."

Kakashi seemed to not then looked over to Ryu.

"Taijutsu, chakra control, and ninjutsu. I'm not that good in the Genjutsu department and I know a good amount of Fuinjutsu."

Kakashi's eyes twitched. They were all good in their own categories, in a way it did balance out. The question was where did three kids manage to find out information about sealing techniques. He remembered when he was in the academy there was not much information about it. It was discussed briefly because it was said to take years, even decades to truly master the art. So the curriculum only held the three basic types.

Then again they could have gone to the library to study such things but there was no way academy students were allowed in that section of the library.

He scratched the back of his head, why did he have such a team on his first time on the job. He lets out a sigh.

"Alright then, I guess I can get a good picture from that. I can help you in most of those fields, except Fuuinjutsu. That department requires a specialist and I only know two, you'll have to consult them when you're ready."

"We know and we will," Itachi says while kicking dirt.

"With that in mind sensei. May you also give us elemental training."

If Kakashi had not been in the ANBU so long and was not a professional he would have choked.

"That's Jounin level training."

"We know." Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Before we do any of that we still have to go through the standard procedures and do missions you know. You guys really are thinking far ahead."

With the information he just gained in mind he dismissed them.

When their sensei was gone Ryu turned toward Itachi. "I'll tell you about that beam now."

"So I take it you like them?" Minato, his adoptive father asked him when he shunshined into the office. It seemed as the blonde was waiting for him and the young man sighed.

"Maa, that wasn't fair. Giving me those kinds of kids."

Minato raised an eyebrow an amused expression on his face. "I thought you wanted a challenge. We agreed, didn't we? So you are staying as their sensei."

"I don't seem to have a choice, do I Tou-san?"

"Nope!" Minato grinned. Kakashi rolled his eye. "On a side note, the reason I was late today was that your son wouldn't let leave and your wife did nothing to remove him from my leg today." He explained making the older chuckle. "It's not my fault he is fond of his older brother."

"Yeah, Yeah. I also need your help on something. Do you think you can help me with Fuuinjutsu, those kids seem to be half experts in it."

"We are home!" Itachi announced as the twins took off their shoes by the doorway. Sasuke happily ran to embrace the two and Mikoto peeked around the corner to greet the two.

"Welcome back, you two left so early. It's almost lunch time now. What would you all like?"

Ryu had shrugged as he held Sasuke and Itachi said anything she cooked would be fine.

"You two never told us who your teammate is and who your sensei was. Oh- your father's at a meeting as well, I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"Hn. Our sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Ryu answered while making a face at Sasuke, making the little boy giggle.

Mikoto froze in the kitchen for a moment before going back to cook the mackerel. "I see." She said. The tone caused the two to frown momentarily.

"Your teammate?"

That really caused them to pause and Sasuke pouted.

"Hyuuga Rame." Ryu answered before Itachi could.

Mikoto stiffened. She didn't have a problem with it, however, she knew her husband would have a problem.

* * *

 **Omake: The "Fuck Off" Beam**

"What?" Itachi asked, a bit appalled. Ryu lets out a chuckle and Rame shook his head.

"For the record, I had no contribution in naming it. He named it that."

"Why?" Itach pinched the bridge of his nose. Ryu rolled a shoulder. "We were fighting and 'Me had me in a pinch. So I just shouted 'Fuck off' and pushed my hand forward and thus the chakra beam was made."

"Can't we just name it Chakra Beam, and what's with that silly nickname you gave me just now?"

Once again, Ryu rolled his shoulder. "That sounds too plain, and it's just a nickname." He then looked at Itachi. "Wanna learn it or not?"

Itachi sighed, besides its ridiculous name, it did seem to be effective. It can definitely catch someone off guard.

"Yes, but I am not calling it that."

Rame seemed to nod. "We'll show you the proper way now."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Ah, the omake was supposed to fit somewhere in this chapter but I thought it was a bit too silly, or a bit misplaced.**

 *** Like I said, I had no intention of using Kakashi since I am writing this story off the top of my head. Now he will serve a good purpose because of his relationship with Minato. Not only that, he is an awesome character.**

 ***Also, I mentioned before that Minato lives, so does Kushina and of course our little ball of sunshine.**

 *** The bell test, I am tired of reading the same thing over and over, so I made them skip it. (Although there are a few fanfics where the bell test is done differently and is written perfectly, I felt no need for it.)**

 ***Also, the 'Fuck Off' beam will be seen a lot throughout this story for giggles and just cause I like to be silly at random times.**

 ***Expect some side characters in this story. I will utilize them to my benefit and see how far this story will go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Of Prodigies**

 **Summary: In which he was reincarnated after dying again. Yes again, after living the lives from a civilian to a shinobi to many others, he's got it down and under his thumb. Now he's the twin of Konoha's 'prodigy'. Throw in another person who's the same as him and now Konoha has three prodigies that know too much about the world. OC/ reincarnate. Male character**

 **Main characters: Male oc, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha; Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi more to be added.**

 **Responses:**

 **22rberridge: I will not be adding anymore OCs to this story. That's not what I meant when I said I would be using side characters. I do see what you are saying though.**

 **thanzintay.2000: Thank you for the input!**

* * *

"So… Father took that better than I imagined." Itachi voiced out. The two twins were in Ryu's room for the night. The two told their mother about their teammate. Their father came home around dinner time and relayed the information.

Fugaku was silent through most of the meal before excusing himself.

"He's probably going to speak with the Yondaime about this.." Itachi whispered.

Ryu sighed while tying back his hair. "Seriously, can't they just overlook this?"

"They?" Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"Rame most likely told his father, and if he did then his father would most likely go to the head. Then they'll make a big issue out of nothing."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. He knew of the rivalry of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan. Since he was the first son, his father often talked to him about clan affairs and politics. One thing he found out quickly was that the Uchiha clan had a strict rivalry with the Hyuuga.

"Speaking of which," Itachi starts, "Do you know his father?"

Ryu rolled a shoulder before lying on the futon. "I know of him. 'Me told his name is Hazashi and he's part of the branch house with 'im."

Itachi nodded. "Un. His twin brother is Hiashi, the clan head."

Ryu sighed. "Who would have thought that after many lives the same thing keeps going' on and on." He mumbled into his pillow.

Itachi rose an eyebrow and Ryu shook his head. "History repeats itself." Then closed his eyes.

"Yo…." Kakashi greeted his team.

Only to be welcomed with a quiet atmosphere and no greeting.

His team, was currently lying on the grass, staring up at the sky. Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the three children and crouched, looking down at them.

"Oh, hey 'Kashi-sensei." Ryu greeted.

Kakashi gave a hum, he was used to the little nickname they gave him a few days ago. Itachi gave a small nod and Rame glanced at him.

"What seems to put you all in a down mood? You guys are usually training before I get here."

"Can I say it?" Ryu asked. Itachi shook his head, no. "If you say it, you're going to curse otouto."

"Then I'll explain." Rame says. "Our fathers dislike each other, it's honestly stressing us out."

Kakashi nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"My uncle wants me on a different team." The brunette narrowed his eyes. "However my father doesn't mind."

"Fugaku doesn't want us here either. I frankly don't give a damn about what he wants."

"Ryu!"

"Seriously, Itachi. This is childish if two grown ass men won't let their children be on the same team all because of some clan bullshit. Then they are more childish than we are and we're damn near seven!"

The older twin said nothing, in a way he knew that his brother was right. From beside him, Rame sat up and sighed.

"Hm." Kakashi closed his book. "The only thing you guys can do is prove them how well you all get along. However, I don't know if it'll help." In all honesty, it was true, he wasn't sure if it would make a difference.

"We could…" Ryu mumbled, sitting up. "To be honest, I think it'll be funny to see their shocked faces. Put 'em in their place for a while." He smiles a bit. Itachi looked up at the other and sighed. "You are planning on showing off." He states.

"Not showing off everything, just showing that we can get along together and do something great," Ryu answered.

"I have no complaints."

"Neither do I."

"Well," Kakashi started, "Now that we have come to a unanimous decision, how about we lay out the schedule?"

"What is it today 'Kashi-sensei?" Rame questioned.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and took out a few slips of paper. "I have some affinity paper for you guys since you wanted to do elemental training."

Ryu seemed to inch closer to him. "Really now?"

"Maa, I received it from the Yondaime. He allowed me to use it for you guys. Now the question is, do you guys wish to start the training now, or do some missions first. The missions are required and we have to start soon."

Itachi sat up, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Even though they are required, we can balance them out. We're smart and efficient enough to manage."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and nodded, he had expected this. "Alright then, as you know we're required to start with D-rank missions first."

Ryu and Rame groaned, Itachi gave them a questionable look.

"D-rank missions are missions that consist of mostly chores and community service. They are mainly used to build teamwork and we get paid very little for it." Rame said almost manually.

"It's required." Kakashi says, "We'll do a few and bunk up to the C-ranks. D-ranks should be a breeze for you three and you'll probably be able to squeeze in some elemental training and find new ways to complete the missions."

Ryu huffed.

"When do we start Kakashi-sensei?" Itachi asked, since he was the less whiny of the bunch. It almost amused him how these two were supposed to be adults and were now whining.

"I was thinking today, but I think we'll bump it to tomorrow. Now each of you take an affinity paper." He held them out and each took one.

Rame focused some chakra into his easily and the paper was instantly cut in half.

"Wind. That's rare here." Kakashi informed, then nodded toward Itachi.

The boy focused his chakra for a moment and the paper turned to ash.

"As expected, Itachi-kun." He nodded toward Ryu.

The younger Uchiha did the same, and the small paper became damp.

"Hn? That's new."

Ryu played at being shocked and nodded at his sensei. In truth his affinity was always water, it was true that he was used to the fire affinity because of how many times he used it. However, he was always strongest in water.

"So wind, fire, and water. An interesting combination."

"What is your affinity, Kakashi-sensei?" Rame asked. The jonin held an affinity paper between two fingers and it began to wrinkle. "Lightning." He answered. "However, I do have some training in the other elements, but I am most efficient in lightning."

"So tomorrow, we will start doing missions and balancing affinity training. I say that we do missions first half of the week and training second half; or would you all prefer to do a mission the first half the day and train the second half?"

"The latter." All three answered at the same time. Kakashi gave a hum in response. "Good then, tomorrow we will meet at the entrance of the Hokage tower, I actually had a few missions in mind, so we'll be all set."

"Hai sensei."

"You three go now, quit moping and go eat together or something." With that, the silver-haired Jonin was gone.

"He makes it seems so easy." Ryu commented as he stood.

"Really." Rame responded as he stood, walking away. Itachi followed them and stopped as he replayed the man's words in his head.

At the sound of his brother's stopping, Ryu stopped as well, looking over his shoulder. "What is it, 'Tachi?"

Itachi looked at Rame, "Come eat dinner at our house."

"I've never been in the Uchiha compound before." Rame comments, keeping a neutral face as he walked in between the two. "It seems quite intimidating, people keep staring at me, but I think that's expected."

"It is," Itachi responds, keeping his gaze straight. "After all you are a Hyuuga and there is a strong rivalry between our clans. However, you're still our teammate."

Ryu made a small smile. "Let 'em look. They won't do anything."

"Well I'm not worried about the regular members. Your parents seem to be my objective."

"Kaa-san wouldn't mind, father would be difficult to please," Itachi answered as the stopped at the gate in front of the main house. Itachi went to open them and the others followed him. They took their shoes off on the porch as Itachi slid open the door.

"We're home!" He called out. Cue little Sasuke running out his room and right into the both of them. "Welcome home! Who are you?"

Ryu would have laughed at the boy's quick change of attitude but instead ruffled the little boy's hair. "Sasuke, this is our teammate Rame, Rame this is our little brother."

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san." Rame said while bowing and Sasuke shyly returned the gesture.

"Welcome home boys- oh! I didn't know we were having a guest." Mikoto greeted the boys while walking around the corner. She seemed a bit shocked but it quickly went away from her face. She introduced herself to Rame and he did the same.

"We're sorry, it was a last minute decision. Is it okay to have him over for dinner?"

"Ah, it's not a problem with me sweetie." Mikoto says while patting Itachi on the head. In a way, Itachi thought she was right. It wasn't a problem to her, but to their father it could be.

"Your father will be out late so it isn't a problem." She says quickly while going back in their kitchen.

Ah, so that was the case.

He turns back toward the living room where the others were.

* * *

"Get up and try again, Itachi."

The oldest Uchiha grit his teeth as he stood, shaking a bit. He had once again been thrown to the ground. This was his second time he had been legitimately been thrown this evening. He was actually doing better than the others since he was the least bruised and battered.

They had been training since lunch, meaning a good two hours. It was their third day in their routines of morning missions and afternoon training and Ryu and Rame were completely ruthless.

On the first day of their training, Ryu and Rame didn't need any instructions, they were off in a heartbeat. Itachi chose to watch along with Kakashi that day. Afterall he was good at observing and it did give him the advantage the second day.

The second day, Kakashi made them move to a new training ground by the lake since Ryu had a water affinity. The jonin sensei once again watched as the three boys trained.

Once again, Itachi was good at observation. He watched his two teammates train the first day and managed to figure out the two's fighting style and managed to peep a few openings.

Rame used the traditional gentle first along with his Byakugan, not holding back at all against them. One would think that there would not be any openings in the Hyuuga's stance, but Itachi wasn't looking at that. He looked at everything else, the agility, the way Rame moved how much he depended on his eyes. The way he always moved with his right foot in front and hit with his left.

Yes, Itachi was very observant and slowly got the upper hand when they fought one on one. He had to be smarter, taijutsu was a no go so he relied on his genjutsu and ninjutsu and his surroundings. It didn't help the fact that Rame would add a force of wind with his hits. They hurt like hell or either pushed you back a couple of meters. Whenever Rame got too close for comfort he would use a weapon to block the force of impact.

The first time that happened Kakashi made a hum as the kunai shattered.

Then there was his brother, Ryu. He realized that his brother's main category was taijutsu as well. Well, he already knew that but the level of strength and amount of chakra control he put behind it made Itachi realize that, hey, don't get too close unless you want your ribs shattered. He learned his lesson from watching his brother literally through Rame around.

The Uchiha didn't have a specific stance, so it was difficult to find out the stance his brother held. He only picked up the bad habits and used them to his advantages.

Ryu swung with his right fist first, Itachi ducked under him to put him in a hold. It only lasted a few seconds as his brother twisted and sent out a kick. Thankfully Itachi was a few feet away.

Then when his brother was desperate he would start cursing under his breath and used kicks more often which was a lot worse than his punches.

"You two are heavy hitters." He commented while dusting his shorts off.

Ryu whipped the side of his mouth. "Two words: chakra control."

"Punching someone across a lake into a tree is considered chakra control?" Rame hissed.

"Yes." It was Kakashi sensei that answered. "Depending on how much and how well you channel the chakra the harder the impact of the hit. Think of it similarly to the gentle fist technique."

"Indeed." Rame answers. "We should teach you a fighting style, I recommend the one you do 'Yu. Without the chakra, your kicks still hurt."

Itachi gave a nod. It was true, Ryu kicked with a strength of a grown man-

Oh yeah.

For the first time in his life, Itachi felt at a slight disadvantage. He was teamed up with two people who had far more experience than him, even if they didn't show their full potential right now there was still that nagging thought in the back of his mind.

He banished it instantly.

Ryu squatted down a few times. "I haven't fought like this in a while." He says it more to himself. "My legs are starting to get sore."

" _Your_ legs." Itachi and Rame deadpanned.

"Perhaps you two have done enough taijutsu practice. Itachi's the only one that has been using all three categories." Kakashi stepped in from his seat on top a log, that was the victim of their sparring.

In a way he was right, for the past three days it was mainly hand to hand combat.

"I've found scrolls, well, my father let me hold them. They're jutsus that focus on wind techniques, he said they are extremely rare." Rame starts. "I wanted to start from there if that is alright?"

"It is fine." Kakashi nods the turned to the two Uchihas. "What will be the plan for you two?"

Itachi hummed, mulling over the question. A regular sensei would already have something planned out. However, Kakashi wasn't a regular sensei and they weren't regular students. It was more of a self-teach schedule now. Kakashi only helped when asked or if there was a problem.

"Hn. I would like to practice with 'Tachi for a bit."

"I'll help Rame and observe then."

Itachi turned to his brother, waiting patiently. "On the water." Ryu said simply and they both walked toward the lake. They both focused chakra in their feet to stay on the surface, which wasn't a difficult task for them.

"I have a few jutsu I wanted to try." That I haven't tried in a long time, is what Ryu wanted to say but kept his mouth shut since Kakashi was still around. Itachi seemed to understand, quickly bracing himself.

Ryu flashed through hand seals too quickly for Itachi to catch and Itachi went through his own series of hand seals.

"Suiton-"

"Katon-"

"Water bullet Jutsu!"

"Fire ball Jutsu!"

It wasn't an actual fight, more like testing the waters (no pun intended). Ryu wanted to gauge just how much he could remember and how much he was capable of.

The two jutsus collide and steam is the product. Ry disappears in a swirl or water and something screams at Itachi to move and the only place he knew that would probably be safe is land. So he jumps before the hands underwater can touch him.

Ryu reappears directly behind them and their backs are against each other.

"Realized something?" Itachi ponders aloud. Ryu hums. "Water comes naturally and there's an undertone of fire. I want to experiment but-"

Itachi kicks out, aiming to swoop him off his feet but he knows it won't work and it gives him the reaction he was waiting for because he slaps the tag on the back of his brother's shoe.

Ryu twists but explodes but Itachi is already by Kakashi's side. Ryu flickers next to the teenage Jounin and scowls. "Explosives? Really?"

"Not a fan, _otouto_?" Itachi stresses the word and Ryu can see that there is amusement in his dark eyes. Ryu clicks his tongue. " You can say that."

Kakashi flips a page in his book. "That really wasn't much of a fight you two had."

"It wasn't a fight. It was an experiment." Ryu leans on the teen's shoulder to look at the book and his eyes zoom in on a very descriptive paragraph. His eyes move to look at Itachi who is on the other side of the Jounin and is relieved to see that the other was focusing with Rame.

Rame hummed as he read through the symbols on rolled paper. Itachi crouched to scan some of the symbols before his gaze traveled a few scrolls.

"May I?"

"Go ahead." The Hyuuga answers without looking up and Itachisits behind him, leaning against his back as he unrolled a scroll. Kakashi rose an eyebrow because he is ninety-nine point nine percent sure that sharing scrolls from a different clan isn't something that should happen but he keeps his mouth closed.

* * *

"I honestly do not think we should be here." Itachi whispers as he slides through the window.

"I said you didn't have to come if you weren't comfortable with it 'Tachi."

Itachi sighs as he silently closed the window. "Is it alright to be talking this loud?"

"Yes." Rame answers, "I've been tinkering around and put on some soundproof seals and well as chakra mufflers, they're not extreme but you two should be unnoticed as long as someone doesn't use their Byakugan."

Ryu nods as he takes off his sandals and places them in a corner, Itachi does the same.

"I guess we get right down to business then." Rame starts as he ties his hair into a bun. "I took the liberty of sneaking into the archives and pulling some information on the family tree."

Itachi mulls this over, "You're checking to see if your parallel theory is correct?"

"Yes." The Hyuuga whips out a scroll from an ajar plank in the floor and carefully places the wood back. He makes a seal on one hand and the wood hums.

"I don't know why they keep it locked up, but I poked in." He unrolls the scroll, showing Itachi and Ryu the many names scribbled on the paper and the lines connecting them.

"The elder names us and our parents write out names down when we're born. This is mine." He points to the name under his father, Hizashi. There is another name beside Rame's that says Neji, his younger brother.

"I was always born onto the second branch, and trust me, there's a lot of us but every name is here, except mine from my last life."

"You couldn't find it anywhere." Ryu questions. Rame shakes his head while Itachi still looks over the names. "No, I would've asked father but he might tell the head."

"What was your name?"

"Eijino." Rame answers automatically and true to his word, he wasn't there.

"So the theory is, that this is a new universe or time. Nothing like the old."

"Yes, different lines. The question is why? Why not just be born in the same time again? Why choose a different dimension?"

Rame carefully rolls the scroll and seals it back. Itachi is frowning and Ryu has a schooled look on his face.

"So hypothesis one has been proven."

"I thought we only had one." Itachi speaks up. Ryu shakes his head. "We have many, this was only the major one. Another one, the second order of business, would be to try and sharpen our skills from past lives and build off of them."

Rame hums. "It's better because now we know what to do and because we're put in a flourishing village that has many secrets and resources. Time is a virtue."

"Meaning that you two-"

"Three, Itachi. You're now one of us." Ryu cuts in.

"Plan to gain as much information as possible?"

"Mhm." Rame puts the scroll back where it was. "In my many lives, I always studied fuinjutsu because I believed it was part of my origin. I can't remember most of my earliest lives. I plan to see how much is different and what I can learn."

Ryu rolls his shoulders with a shrug. "I'm also curious, but I won't focus on solely one thing." He turns to Itachi and pats his shoulder. "You're gonna be with us too, of course. If you want to be."

Itachi blinks and once again he feels so small compared to the two because they are thinking of things far out and beyond to what the sane person- _no_ shinobi- would think.

And when the _hell_ has a shinobi ever been _sane_?

Itachi sighs, shoulders drooping a bit as Ryu rubs one. He wishes he can, but he is the first born, he is the head, the heir.

He bites the inside of his cheek because he is already too deep in this now and it's too late to walk away.

"Alright."

* * *

Rame wakes up the next day from distant dreams of waves and islands. Like every day he wakes before the sun in quiet because everyone else is asleep on this side of the estate. Even though the second branch is servants it's still earlier than when he should be up.

He wipes his face and quietly gets dresses, wrapping bandages around his inked arms and wrists. He grabs his forehead protector and slides open his door to head to the washroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself.

While leaving the bathroom his lets his hair down and pulls it into a ponytail and debates whether or not he wants to slip out through his bedroom window or just plain leave since most people are asleep.

He thinks to go back to his room until he feels a familiar little chakra signature tailing him. He doesn't sigh or slow down. He makes it to his room and leaves the door cracked.

"Brother?" Neji pokes his head into the doorway and Rame places a finger to his lips and beckons him in, sliding the door closed.

"What are you doing up so early? I didn't hear you wake up." Neji's room is right beside his, they do not share a room anymore since he's almost three, something Rame hates.

"I always wake up early." He answers and it's true. The reason Neji no longer hears him shuffling around late at night or early in the morning is because of the soundproof seals around the room.

Neji frowns, but it looks more like a pout and shuffles around the room until he sees the many brushes on the table and an almost empty ink bottle. Neji never asks what his brother does late at night and he never questioned why he used to hear his brother cursing or ripping paper, something Rame is glad for. He respects his brother's privacy.

"You put ink on you again," and like always he is an observer. Rame realizes that there is ink creeping up his palm and the back of his hand and also under his fingernails. He didn't really do a good job of hiding it since Itachi and Ryu already knew what it was and Kakashi never questions or comments on it.

Neji narrows his eyes and Rame hums. "I have."

"Is it a skill?"

"Yes."

"Oh. How does it work?"

Neji is too intelligent for his age and Rame realizes that maybe he is being hypocritical because hey, he is a genius in a child's body.

Neji waits patiently. Rame walks over and grabs a slip of clean paper. He grabs a brush. "Different seals are used for different things, as you know. "

"You told me this already. Why do you put in on your arms?"

"Patience." Rame answers. "It's an experiment. I'm simply testing the seal." Which is extremely dangerous and he might risk blowing off his arms but hey, you can't be shinobi without taking a risk.

"There's still two more hours before everyone gets up. You should go back to sleep." Rame suggests, Neji still has this look but doesn't say anything. However he happily makes himself comfortable in Rame's bed and the younger stares at him as if it isn't up for discussion. He sighs and instead of getting in the bed he grabs a few books and sits on the edge. Neji shifts so that he can see as his older brother reads aloud the beginnings of fuinjutsu and the do's and don'ts.

Neji presses against him, listening intently. Every so often his hands would twitch as Rame read the words lowly. He does ask a few questions and Rame answers.

It doesn't take long for him to doze because he's still a two-year-old and he does need more rest. So Rame tucks him in and neatly places his books back and sits his brushes in a cup.

He grabs the extra pair of sandals he has in his closet before slipping out the window, closing it quietly behind him. He makes his way through the garden, to the rooftops and leaves the complex.

It's become a routine now. Rame is here first, then the twins are mere minutes behind him. The Hyuuga is in the middle of doing morning katas and they join in silence as the sun rises over the village.

"He's late again." Ryu comments while unwrapping the bandages on his arm. Itachi hums as he stares at the symbols Rame is drawing in the dirt.

"Has it ever occurred that maybe he wants us to find him?" Itachi speaks up. Rame wipes away the symbol with his foot. "Perhaps, but I'm sure we could have sensed him if he's hiding nearby." He frowns when he finished.

Ryu flexes his arm under the bandages. "He's not around, I can tell. How about we go find him?"

Rame hums. "Make it an exercise?"

"Hai. The first one to find him wins?"

Itachi nods. "Loser pays for dango." He says without hesitating, then realizes how easily he's going along with this. Ryu cracks a smile and pats his shoulder.

"Any handicaps or limitations?" He asks, Ryu shakes his head. "Nah, we all know his chakra signature so it won't take long unless you want to try this blindfolded?"

"Let's not. The time limit is thirty minutes. Bonus points for whoever can drag him here." Rame pipes up and the three were off.

* * *

Kakashi should have realized that these were no ordinary genin. He made the mistake of treating them like kids once and luckily got out of it unscathed because they used their brains instead of their physical abilities.

He made another mistake of thinking that he could be late every damn day because he was sure they could start without them given their mindsets. He thought he could just pop up on the training grounds three hours late and wouldn't have to go over a warm up with them. (He thinks this is how you're supposed to teach him, he's new to this.)

So when he leaves the Hokage tower, via window mind you, he's instantly targeted by an Uchiha whose foot manages to brush his nose. He swears he can hear Minato's laughter and he just knows that his adoptive father _knew_ the genin was waiting outside.

Kakashi poofs away to another roof, moving out the way of a fireball jutsu. He jumps across said roof onto another and hears another set of footsteps behind him.

So the game of catching Kakashi started and he's pretty sure that the three do not care whether he's unconscious or not when they catch him and that's the part that makes him pockets his book and runs like hell.

* * *

Mikoto used to be a Kunoichi, a damn good one if she says so herself. She's trained to sense danger and to assess a situation as quickly as possible. So when her senses scream at her to move the hell out the way from where she's standing in the market with Sasuke at her side she does.

There is a silver blur and shouts from other civilians as she snatches Sasuke and the bag of apples in her arms just in time. A second later she sees another blur and instantly recognizes her second son as he swipes an apple from her bag in a quick motion as he dashes by, shouting a quick thanks. Itachi is next, shouting out an apology and it's the first time she's ever heard him raise his voice.

Sasuke giggles from around her and holds his hands out in their direction but they are already gone, long gone.

Kushina appears with two bags of her own groceries on each arm, he son on in the carrier on her chest. She raises a read eyebrow at Mikoto's expression.

"What happened?"

"I think I just saw my sons chasing their sensei."

"Well, it _is_ Kakashi.."

"You're right…"

Kakashi has to wonder that the hell Uchiha and Hyuuga clans are feeding their children because there three were really giving him a mission.

Rame hits the air beside him and Kakashi can still feel smack against his ribs but it isn't as powerful as it would be with physical contact. The boy has his byakugan activated and Kakashi can see the bits of ink creeping on his wrists.

Ryu swings a kick to his head and ducks. Itachi doesn't miss a beat grazes his cheek.

Well.

It's nice to know they're excellent in the taijutsu department.

They managed to corner the sensei and before long they managed to get back on their regular training ground.

"Does this count?"

"No, all three of us got him."

"All the running around for nothing."

"We'll do better next time."

Kakashi blinks. _Next time_. There's gonna be a next time. He's going to have to run for his life at the ass crack of dawn because of his three genin who are too impatient to wait for him.

Ryu wagged a finger in his direction, getting an amused smirk out of Rame and a small smile out of Itachi.

"Tsk Tsk sensei. You're late, you make us wait. Then you run from us when we try to find you and now your uniform is in bits. Have you any shame?"

The grin on Ryu's face is vicious and he's sure that Itachi is laughing but his face is turned away, shoulder shaking.

"Maa, how was I supposed to know that you three were just simply looking for me when the first thing I see is an eager Uchiha ready to kick my face in?"

"I wasn't aiming at your face. I was aiming at your shoulder." Ryu states matter of factly.

"Ah, yes that makes it better. So much better than your brother trying to roast me alive. Or your other teammate trying to hit all my chakra points and blow me away across the farmer's market?"

It's Rame's turn to laugh.

"This would not have happened had you been on time. There's only so many times you can be late Sensei." Itachi speaks up and crouches on the ground.

Kakashi runs a finger through his singed hair after pulling off what was left of his gloves and vest.

"Alright, so you three are something else."

"So you've realized?" Ryu retorts, Kakashi ignores him.


	5. Chapter 5

Shisui snorts as he chewed on the end of his chopstick. Asuma-sensei told them to take a break for the rest of the day, which his two teammates were thankful for. On the other hand, Shisui wasn't the type to lounge around. He needed to move because sitting still would drive him mad.

There is a faint spike of recognizable chakra and he smiles. Finally some entertainment. He turns around in his seat and hums.

"Shisui." Ryu greats him, Itachi hums and their teammate, the Hyuuga has a slight scowl on his face. Then he schools it and greets Shisui with a nod of his own.

"What are you three doing here?"

"I need a _drink_." Ryu deadpans and Itachi elbows him, giving him a certain look and Ryu returns it. Shisui raises an eye as the three takes seats around him. The twins on his right and the Hyuuga to his left.

"We were chasing Kakashi Sensei." The Hyuuga explains. "We lost him, Itachi felt that you were near and thought it would be a wise decision."

"A wise decision for what?"

Ryu had reached over and begin to pick at the orange chicken on Shisui's plate. Shisui scooches it over to him and the boy takes the invitation. Itachi sighs and begins to speak, "We need your help. This has been going on for two weeks and we always end up cornering him. Not one of us has actually dragged him to the training grounds."

"I would have done it." Ryu growls and the chopsticks in his hand crunch. "I would have dragged him by his two front teeth if it weren't for him always shunshining to the damn Yondaime's office and using the academy as a safe spot."

Next to him the Hyuuga downs a cup of something- Shisui is sure that it's some kind of alcoholic beverage because he can smell it. The Hyuuga slides his second cup to Ryu. Itachi glares and Ryu downs it before his older brother and Shisui can stop him.

Shisui is sure Mikoto would snap his neck if she found out that her two sons were drinking sake.

In his presence, and he didn't stop them!

Hyuuga hums beside him and Ryu makes a face. "Too watered down." The youngest Uchiha comments. Shisui twitches and Itachi rubs his forehead.

"That's what I was thinking." Hyuuga comments. "No burn at all."

"We are _seven._ " Itachi hisses. "Quit stealing sake from under the bar."

Shisui wonders what the hell Kakashi has these boys on.

Ryu rolls his shoulders with a shrug. "Anyway, Sui-nii. We need your help. You can shunsin just about anywhere yeah?" He leans on Shisui's side but Shisui nods.

He wished he hadn't because the grin on Ryu's and the Hyuuga's face is ferocious. It nearly scares him. What does scare him is that Itachi looks at him with the most determined gaze that he is damn near glaring.

"Our mission is to take Hatake down. He _will_ fall."

* * *

Kakashi has really messed up.

It has become a daily routine for him wake up and spend at least twenty minutes at the Hokage tower. The second he leaves out the window he is instantly targeted by his genin squad.

Today started off as normal until after lunch time.

He should have saw the signs. First they gave up and recruited. Usually they would corner him at the training ground an hour before lunch. The second, is when it takes them an hour and thirty minutes.

His third sign is when Shisui Uchiha appears in front of him and grabs his shoulder. He is instantly teleported somewhere not recognizable and he is slapped across the ass with something.

Literally, he is slapped across the ass and that something was a seal.

Shisui winks, disappearing completely and Kakashi doesn't have time to remove the seal because Rame flickers in view behind him grinning madly.

"Neh, Sensei. Payback for the thousand years of pain, right?"

It isn't rare for the boys to come back home early or late. By now Mikoto was used to the boys coming at random times.

She was in the middle of cooking dinner, Sasuke was in the common room of the house playing with his toys.

The door slides open and she smiles, ready to greet her two sons.

"We're home Auntie!" Shisui is the first one she sees enter, her twin boys close behind him, taking off their sandals. Shisui gives her a grin that lights up the whole house.

Sasuke hears this of course and runs toward the three, going toward Ryu while shouting "Welcome home!" He takes turns hugging them and Shisui picks him up and keeps him on his hip. Sasuke loves the attention and snuggles up to his cousin.

Itachi smiles and ruffles Sasuke's hair and Ryu has a grin on his face.

"Ah, well, welcome home boys. It's nice to see you Shisui-kun. Do I need to make you a plate?"

"Please?" He asks, because he really does love Mikoto's cooking. She nods, taking note of how unusually happy her boys are before going back into the kitchen.

On the other side of Konoha Kushina Uzumaki is laughing her ass off.

Her eldest son, not by blood but still her son mind you, slides through the kitchen window and actually _melts_ onto the floor with a groan. His hair is messier than normal, and burnt around the edges. His jounin vest is ripped once again and tattered. The shirt he wears under it would be better off nonexistent and so is the backside of his pants.

Kushina has to cover her mouth because she just put Naruto to sleep and _oh my god_ Kakashi looks like shit.

Even his mask is gone.

Someone pokes their head through the window and smiles at her. He's a Hyuuga, she can see it in his eyes. He holds out something and she realizes it's Kakashi's mask. It's ripped, and wet.

"He dropped this when we painted his back after I blew him across Konoha." The Hyuuga informs and drops it on Kakashi's head gently as if the weight can harm the teen. "By the way Sensei, you do have a handsome face."

Kakashi scowls, the Hyuuga grins.

"We'll see you at eight o'clock sharp Sensei." Then he's gone.

Kushina finally quiets down and removes the mask, pushes Kakashi's hair out his face and helps the teenage jonin up. He leans on her and she has to keep down another laugh.

She can't help but to look over her shoulder at his back and fails completely at not laughing and Kakashi makes a poor attempt at trying to walk on his own.

 _Thousand Years of Pain in the ass._

Minato was going to lose it when he hears about this.

* * *

When Rame gets home he greets his father and his uncle then goes off to his room after taking off his shoes.

He isn't surprised when he sees Neji has made his way in and is seated on the floor, looking at a few scrolls. Neji greets him and he ruffles his brother's hair in return. He makes his way to his closet to find his nightwear and some underwear to go to the bath.

"The seals you had on your wrists were for strength enhancement." It's a statement, not a question.

Rame closes the door to his closet and nods. "How much did you read and how did you know?"

"I read both of your beginners books. Both mentioned that putting seals on limbs such as arms legs, calves, wrists, feet can be used for enhancement or to shorten the length of hand seals for jutsus, or to store them. Then there's also the possibility that you are using them to add weight for training. I figured it was for enhancement and if I was wrong I was going to guess the other."

Rame tilts his head to the side, letting some of his hair fall.

"You managed to remember all that?"

"Yes." Neji inches forward but keeps his distance. Rame hums and closes the distance between them, sitting beside the boy.

"Actually these ones are for added weights," Rame corrects, "Well I guess I can teach you a few things. Don't use them during a spar with the others, understand?'

Neji nods and Rame unrolls a scroll.

* * *

Itachi is used to being woken up in the middle of the night. Especially by Sasuke, the boy has a habit of unlocking the locks on his bed and leaving his room at night. Since Sasuke's room is next to Itachi's the older boy always heard and would wake up at the small noise.

Most of the time, the boy would make his way to his parent's room and that would be that. However, there were times when he would go to Itachi and Ryu.

Lately, he has been going to Ryu's room.

Now, Itachi wasn't jealous. In fact, he was a bit happy that Sasuke knew he could go to Ryu if the younger had nightmares or was too scared to sleep alone.

There was a click and Itachi could hear the door to his twin's room sliding open before it slid closed. He was greeted with silence after that.

He was starting to force his mind to relax again when he heard the door once more and the sound of his door opening. He sits up as Sasuke runs to his bed. He stumbled, a little taken back since he didn't expect Itachi to be awake. The younger grabbed Itachi by his hand and pulled, he looked on the verge of tears.

"Tachi, Yu's crying again and I don't know what to do."

Itachi visibly froze for a moment because _what the heck._

He is in Ryu's room in a matter of seconds with Sasuke at his side.

Ryu isn't in bed. No, he is on the floor, on his side, curled in on himself. He is nearly shaking and Itachi can see the veins on the side of his head and on his arms becoming visible. He could also feel the tension in the air getting higher and suddenly wondered just how many times this has happened and why is he just not figuring it out.

 _Again.._ " Is was Sasuke has said.

"Sasuke, did Tou-san come back home yet?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Go get Kaa-san then, _now._ " Itachi pushed him out the room and carefully approached Ryu. He shifted to sit and touch his shoulder but his blood ran cold when he locked eyes.

Crimson, three tomoe spiraling madly while tears were coming out his eyes, but Ryu looked too far gone. He was staring at Itachi but at the same time, he was seeing something else.

His mother rushes in with Sasuke hot on her heels and Itachi doesn't know how to handle this situation at all. Ryu currently was experiencing some type of memory and he knew it wasn't good, not to mention that the Sharingan was spiraling madly as if a mixture of anger and fear.

Mikoto is at Ryus' side in an instant and gently turns him over on his back. Itachi can hear the sharp intake of breath she takes as she sees them. Sasuke seems confused and doesn't understand the situation at all.

She quickly covers Ryu's eyes by putting a hand over them and holding them there. She instructs Itachi to go get their father from the police station.

When Itachi and Fugaku sunshin back home, Ryu is sleeping soundly as if nothing happened, a washcloth over his eyes. Sasuke was asleep and attached to his side.

Mikoto looks exhausted, even though it's only been nearly twenty minutes but she greets them with a worried and tired look. Fugaku has frown on his features as she explains what happened and all Itachi can do is just stare at Ryu sleeping.

The next morning when Ryu wakes up he doesn't remember anything. He is wondering why Sasuke has literally attached himself to him and why Itachi side glances at him at breakfast. Their parents have yet to say anything so he lets it slide.

It's after breakfast, when Fugaku comes while they are preparing to leave that something happens.

"Itachi, inform your sensei that Ryu will be with me for the day."

Ryu tenses and tries not raise an eyebrow at Itachi as the other bows and sunshins away. Ryu stands up straight as his father looks him over. The boy felt as though he was being examined as Fugaku looked him up and down. Ryu held his gaze, nearly tilting his head to the side.

"Walk with me." Was the only thing Fugaku said as he turned.

Ryu presses his lips into a thin line but follows after his father. He forces himself to relax because for some reason he has been tense and on guard all morning. Fugaku singling him out like that made his hackles rise. Usually he would call Itachi since he was the first born. When he did call Itachi it was always to come after training, not _during_ training.

Something is tugging at the back of his mind though. He doesn't know what it is, his mind doesn't know but it seems like his body does. He can't bring forth a memory of anything that he's done wrong or out of the ordinary this week.

He shakes his head and follows Fugaku as they walk the back trail of the house. Ryu realizes that they are going to the lake Fugaku took him and Itachi to to do the Fire Release.

He follows him past the few cherry blossom trees they own, and down the rock steps.

Fugaku comes to stop and Ryu comes to a stop a few paces behind him. He waits patiently for his father to say something, do anything. He expects a lecture, maybe a talk about the family or how training is going.

What he doesn't expect is Fugaku appearing in front of him and his eyes meeting his father's crimson eyes, the sharingan glaring into his own eyes.

His response is instantaneous, it's been drilled into his body and his mind has long forgotten but his body remembers and it's only because of post traumatic stress that Ryu lashes out with the kunai in his hand. His father catches it and grabs Ryu's wrist to keep him from moving-

 _MOVE AWAY_

He kicks and it's enforces with so much chakra that the man is taken aback a meter or two.

The man in front of him opens his mouth to say something but Ryu doesn't have the time to listen he needs to get back to his team and give information to the captian-

" _Ryu!"_

He doesn't know who the hell Ryu is but he doesn't have time. He flashes through multiple hand seals and hears the man curse-

He's hit in the back of the neck with something hard, and his vision flickers to see Fugaku before it's swallowed by darkness.

The last thing he hears is the enemies voice but it's a mixture of his father's and he thinks his father is about to be killed.

* * *

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. The one day he is on time, one of his little genin are out. Is this fate laughing at him?

He doesn't comment because by the way Itachi walks to the training field he can tell that something has happened and he doesn't to know.

Rame seems to take notice but doesn't question either.

"Sensei, what do we do now?"

"Maa, I had nothing specific planned today." Since my ass still hurts. "I was going to let you all do a D-rank if you wanted, but seeing as though we have a missing teammate and you three train every day I say take a breather." He doesn't leave it for discussion and flickers away.

"What happened?" Rame's voice is leveled and Itachi narrows his eyes in thought a bit.

"Father called Ryu out. Last night he had a nightmare and his… Sharingan was activated. It's likely he took him because of that."

Rame shifts, "That's not all of it."

Itachi looks him in the eye, Rame thinks that if it were any other person they would've flinched but he doesn't.

"Do you have them as well? The memories?" Itachi probably should not have asked since he does not know how the other will respond.

Rame doesn't respond, instead, he goes still and Itachi thinks that maybe the Hyuuga has stopped breathing. He takes a step forward and Rame steps back before shaking his head and exhaling.

"Yes." He nearly hisses it because he honestly doesn't want to remember. He doesn't want to remember the cruel things he has seen and done. People screaming and blood. It's a life of a shinobi but-

He straightens up when Itachi reaches out and the Uchiha pauses. Rame backs up.

"Don't," He takes a deep breath, "Don't touch me whenever I space out ok?"

Itachi nods. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, what happened?"

"I think it activated because he was seeing those memories while he was asleep." Itachi breathes out a sigh. "As you know, the sharingan is only activated through… traumatic experiences…"

Rame only stares, forcing the dark thoughts to the back of his mind.

"It got me thinking if you two were really ok-"

Rame made a noise in the back of his throat and shook his head. "Itachi, you already know the answer to that question."

Itachi opens his mouth to speak but Rame shakes his head again. "Let's- let's talk about that later. When all three of us are together, please." It wasn't a question more like a statement. Itachi looks at the older and sees how pinched Rame's eyes looked as if he were in pain and the way he was pressing a hand against his stomach.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Despite himself, Rame snorts out a weak laugh. "You really are too nice Itachi." Itachi narrowed his eyes a bit.

Then Rame straightened and for a split moment Itachi saw those veins around his eyes bulge before going back to normal.

"I need to go home. You need to check on your brother, we'll meet later."

Rame didn't give him a time to respond and flickered away.

Itachi is left alone for a moment before he heads away from the training grounds.

* * *

Ryu thinks that this is logical because it has happened before.

The concept of being reincarnated comes with a lot of pros and cons. One main con that outstand the others was the possibility that one's previous thoughts, attitude, actions and memories could resurface unexpectedly. It does not happen all at once, that would probably send someone into permanent shock.

Well, that's what Ryu thinks.

In his old life, it started when he was at the age of twelve since that's when he became a genin. In this life, at the age of seven- almost eight- he is experiencing his past memories- more like traumatic events, and has nearly hurt his father.

Ryu's mind is still foggy. He didn't remember much but when he woke up his father gave him a briefing of what has happened and he instantly felt the deep churn in his gut.

To him, it was like a lucid, foggy dream. He was there but he had no control of his body or thoughts yet he could still see what was going on. It was a foggy like vision as if he was seeing double. One side saw an enemy and the other saw his father.

His eye twitches and he reaches up to massage his eyes. He can feel the pressure building behind his eyelids. It was as if he was hit in the back of his head and his head was giving off a dull throb.

Fugaku reaches up to grab his wrist when he sees him rubbing his eyes.

"Do not rub them, rubbing them will make them feel worse."

To be honest it really did not make a difference because Ryu felt like shit and the light was bothering him.

He barely remembers Fugaku moving him to the medic facility in the Uchiha compound (it was small, really). Fugaku must have taken him there instead of the actual hospital because it was closer or maybe the fact that it was more of a personal matter.

"How do you feel."

 _Like shit._

"Bad." He says instead because honestly he did not want to get scolded for language and he really wanted to just lay down.

"The light is hurting my eyes and the pressure behind them is getting worse. I think I'm beginning to get a migraine, Tou-san." He tries to keep it innocent but he already knows that Fugaku knows he's smarter than that.

The doctor walks in, the clan doctor. He's an older man with gray hair. Ryu doesn't know him but he's heard his mother talk about him on very few occasions. He vaguely remembers her calling him Haru-san while she was getting a check-up when she was with Sasuke.

"The reason you feel so much pressure in your eyes is that your Sharingan was activated, boy. From what your father told me, this is not the first time it has unintentionally happened." He voice is gravely and he sounds as tired as Ryu feels right about now.

"This... isn't?" He wasn't aware that this was not the first time it happened. Hell, he was not even aware that his Sharingan had activated!

But fuck, it actually makes logical sense when he thinks about it a bit more. Despite the sharp pain in his head, he nods.

"Take these, they should help with a migraine." Ryu is given a small paper cup of water and two pills. He swallows the pills dry and downs the small cup in seconds.

"I hope you know this is a pressing matter, Fugaku-sama."

"I know."

Ryu wanted to roll his eyes. Great, this is the part where they have to talk about him like he's not here and prescribe medication and talk about future appointments.

"Child," Haru-san (that is what Ryu is calling him from now on), calls his attention and Ryu opens an eye, "you are a genin correct?"

"Hai." Ryu answers. Haru san takes a seat in that stool with wheels all doctors seem to have.

"Any traumatic events you've experienced? A teammate got hurt or killed? Or maybe something happened to you?"

"No," Ryu answers sharply and leans his head back on the medical bed. "I'm fine."

Haru-san snorts.

Ryu looks over to Fugaku but his father has that unreadable expression most people in power has.

"Keep a watch on him, Fugaku-sama. You said he was seven, yes?"

Fugaku nods.

"That's way too young," He hears Haru-san mutter. "I suggest you walk him home and then come back," Haru-san looks back over to Ryu, "You are not to train for a day or two, or until we figure out what is wrong."

Ryu would have called bullshit and growled but instead, he nods his head. He begins to formulate a plan in the back his head.

* * *

When Itachi gets back home he is greeted by Sasuke. However, instead of the usually loud shriek of 'welcome back,' his little brother is quiet and practically floats over to Itachi. Itachi picks him up easily and carries him to the kitchen where he greets his mother then goes to the common room.

Sasuke is quiet as he sits on Itachi's lap. One arm is wrapped around the green dinosaur he usually carries around when he's nervous or sad and his other hand is gripping a fistful of Itachi's shirt.

"Sasuke-," He tries but the boy cuts him off by speaking softly, not looking away from the television. "Ryu-nii wasn't with you. Is he okay?"

Itachi eyes narrow and he nods, patting Sasuke on the head. Sasuke says nothing and snuggles a bit closer to him.

"He's going to be fine Sasuke."

Sasuke keeps quiet for a moment before he speaks again.

"'Tachi-nii, who is Sutorimu?"

Itachi blinks for a moment, "That is a stream Sasuke."

Sasuke shakes his head, his forehead is pressed into Itachi's side and he grips Itachi's shirt tighter.

"When I looked into Ryu-nii's eyes the first time there was a boy and a man named Sutorimu."

Itachi goes so still that Sasuke moves away a bit.

"You-"

"I d-didn't know I wasn't supposed to look into his eyes. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to until it happened again. Itachi is Ryu and Sutorimu okay?"

Their mother chooses that time to appear around the corner, wiping her hand on her apron. She has a thoughtful look on her face.

"Who is Sutorimu Sasuke? Is he a new friend?"

Sasuke finally turns around and looks up their mother with a face Itachi cannot place.

Then the boy holds up his old stuffed dinosaur to Mikoto. "This is him, I call him 'Tori."

Itachi feels a cold shiver up his spine as their front door slides open to reveal Fugaku and Ryu.

After dinner, Ryu says he is going to bed early. Fugaku allows it and Itachi offers to do the dishes while their mother puts Sasuke to sleep. Fugaku stays in the common room as Itachi cleans.

Their common room or living room is to the opposite of the kitchen and a screen door separates it. However, Fugaku leaves the door open and he openly stares in thought. Itachi is able to see him in his peripheral vision.

Itachi does his best to finish cleaning the dishes. He places the leftover food in bentos, it was something his mother always did whenever she was cleaning up after dinner. He made one for his father and one for her and Sasuke just in case. He and Ryu could always stop and ate somewhere after missions with the money they received.

"Itachi," Fugaku calls him when Itachi is done cleaning the counters. Itachi places the washcloth back in the drawer before going to the living room.

His father is sitting cross-legged at the table. When Itachi enters he motions for him to sit on the other side. Itachi sits across from him and watches as his father rests his chin on his hands.

"Itachi has anything happened while you all were out training or doing missions?"

"No, Tou-san." Itachi knows why his father is asking this. It is because of Ryu. Itachi wonders if his father might keep Ryu or withdraw him from the team.

"Did you know that he activated his Sharingan before last night?"

"No, Tou-san." It was the honest answer, Itachi had not known. Ryu had never spoken of it or shown it. However, Itachi already has an idea of how it manifested. Ryu barely talked about his past lives. If he did talk about his past lives it was not about the subjects of family or traumatic events. It was more along the lines of what knowledge he used to have and what jutsus he used to use.

He never mentioned anything more about himself or any close friends or family.

Itachi feels his stomach churn because he is curious but he is not so curious enough to pry into his brother's mind and make him see things he wished to abandon. So he never asks.

"Itachi, if you know anything you need to tell me and your mother."

"Hai, Tou-san."

Fugaku closes his eyes with a sigh.

Itachi shifts from where he is seated. His hands move to his knees and he squeezes them.

"Will Ryu be alright?"

Fugaku opens his eyes after a few seconds, "Haru-san has diagnosed him with high-stress levels that may or may not have had an influence on him obtaining the Sharingan. He also saw some signs of mental exhaustion."

Itachi keeps quiet and nods.

"Am I allowed to leave now, Tou-san?"

Fugaku nods his head. Itachi bids him goodnight and leaves.

After he bathes and puts on his nightwear he heads straight to Ryu's room.

Surprisingly the door is unlocked and Itachi slides the door open with ease.

He sees Ryu already sleep in his bed. He is breathing deeply but Itachi can barely see the rise and fall of his chest. Itachi lets out a breath of relief for some reason. At least he seems alright.

"Are you going to stand there Itachi?"

Ah, he should have known.

Ryu scoots over to make room and Itachi slides under the blankets. Ryu's eyes are still closed but Itachi can tell that he is not asleep.

"You have questions..." Ryu says it matter of factly but Itachi doesn't want to stress the other out more.

"I don't."

"You are lying."

"I do not want to bother you."

Ryu opens his eyes but he doesn't look Itachi in the eyes even though they are next to each other. Itachi understands why when he sees the crimson and the tomoe spinning lazily.

Itachi keeps quiet for a few moments.

"Sasuke mentioned Sutorimu."

Ryu stiffens and Itachi wonders if maybe he should not have mentioned it.

"Oh," Ryu starts, "How'd he figure out my name?"

Itachi swallows before answering, "He said he looked into your eyes and saw it, or you from back then. He must not have been able to tell the difference."

Ryu blinks at this and Itachi can see the crimson fade back into black.

"Oh," is all that manages to come out. It sounds like a whisper to Itachi and he barely hears it. Ryu continues to look at nothing. After a while, he closes his eyes again.

"Night," Itachi mumbles. Ryu responds back with a barely audible whisper.

* * *

When Rame lets his mind wander, he realizes that he can very dangerous.

For one, he is thinking. His undivided attention is focused inward and he is not aware of his surroundings. His body goes on autopilot and the world around him becomes dull, dark and nothing but a buzz.

His thoughts are crowded by his dead comrades floating in the water and buildings looking decayed and destroyed.

He does not realize that he was destroyed every single training dummy in the dojo until he steps on a piece of splinted wood and feels it dig in because he is not wearing shoes.

He pulls the splint out, slowly. He discards it on the floor while taking a deep breath. Looking around the dojo he sees that it is a mess. He actually winces at the degree of it. He needs to get it cleaned up before morning, that much he could do. As for replacing the equipment, he would have to confess to his father.

He flexes his hands and they sting. There are tiny cuts and a few bruises forming. He didn't wrap them up prior and now he was paying for it.

He sighs, closes his eyes, and takes deep breaths.

It takes him two hours to clean the dojo. Mainly because he was taking his time to distract himself. The broken wood is placed in bags and he makes sure to sweep the floor twice to make sure it is safe.

He sighs as he stands in the middle of the dojo, trying to get rid of the memories that are resurfacing. He does not know why they are coming in full force all of the sudden. Usually, the memories came while he was dreaming, they would almost never occur during daytime or before he went to sleep.

It was probably because of his talk with Itachi earlier, it had brought back the feeling of uncertainty and a few things he wanted to forget. Of course, he would not blame his teammate for worrying about him. Itachi was polite and only meant well. He probably did not even know what the outcome would be.

He exhales through his nose this time and turns. He walks toward the door of the dojo and slowly slides it open. He steps outside and closes it just as quietly. The wood outside the dojo is cold against his bare feet but he does not care. He makes his way quietly to his room, masking his chakra a bit. He makes it to his room and goes inside, sliding his door close and activating the seals inside, then just stands.

He does not know how long he stood in the middle of his room, staring at the discarded brushes and scrolls. He mind goes fuzzy around the edges and noises become a muffled buzz as well. The sound of waves come back and the smell of ocean water tainted with blood hits him full force.

He makes a bushin.

It is a technique that no seven-year-old should know, well, a sane seven-year-old, but that doesn't matter.

The clone stares at him, eyes narrowed a bit in what looks like pain and deep thinking. Rame wonders if this is what he looks like right now.

"Take off your shirt." He orders and begins to prepare some ink. He bites down on his finger and lets the blood drip and mix with the ink. The close does as told and Rame stands behind him.

"You are going to be here for a few days," Rame licks his lips as he starts painting the seal on the clone's back. "A week and a half at most."

The clone nods his head, moving his hair over his shoulder so Rame can paint over his left shoulder blade.

When Rame is done with the seal he steps back and unwinds the bandages from around his wrists. The seals on his wrists are chakra suppressants. Something that should not be tampered with and is highly dangerous to have on at all times.

He does a few hand signs to deactivate them and takes a step back to steady himself. It was like the wind got knocked out of him. The clone turns his head with a frown but Rame shakes his head before steadying himself.

Ah, he really should not be doing this. Especially after taking off chakra suppressants.

"I'll be going somewhere out the village," He starts, the clone nods. " You are to act the same way basically. This seal is going to store and feed in enough chakra for you. It should last seven days at most. Six at least."

He takes a few deep breaths because he can actually feel the sea of chakra growing in him. He has always had a large amount of chakra and right now he was going to need about seventy-five percent of it to put in this clone and the other twenty-five percent to run across Konoha, sneak past the gates and head out.

Rame places a hand on thebushins back.

* * *

For once in his life, Kakashi does not know what to do.

His genin is a mixture of unanswered questions and masterminds that constantly play with his mind. To be honest he does not even know how to instruct a genin team but he is sure that something is not right.

One day they are raging beasts and the next day they seem too timid and lost.

From beside him, Rin gives him a glance out the corner of her eye. She had been doing that a lot lately. It was probably because Kakashi had not said much since he has joined the table of the new jounin senseis.

"Hatake," Asuma starts and Kakashi lazily glances at him.

"Hmm?"

"You are awfully quiet," Rin bites her lips.

"It's probably has something to do with how he got blown across Konoha by a seven year old."

Kakashi glares and Rin turns away to hide her smile.

"Maa, Sarutobi, why do you have to tease me about that?"

"To get a reaction," Asuma states honestly, "but seriously, what's wrong?"

Kakashi opens his mouth to answer until he feels a familiar chakra flicker.

He narrows his eye. If he was correct that was the Hyuuga. He extends his senses, but feels nothing. With a sigh he stands from the table, pushing his tea towards Rin. "I have to check on one of those brats, Rin, tell Obito I said hello if I'm not back yet."

He shunshins away.

"Kashi-sensei," Rame greets with a nod.

Kakashi hums while flipping a page. "Rame, may I ask why you are out at eleven at night?"

"Eating onigiri and clearing my head sensei."

"Hm." Despite the answer the jounin falls in step with the boy as he walks through the streets. Rame does not even have the decency to look ashamed, actually, he looks like he has done nothing wrong.

Kakashi walks him to the gate of the Hyuuga's household and the two stop.

Kakashi makes no move to leave or look away from his book. Rame finishes the rest of his treat.

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Watch out for us okay?"

Kakashi looks at the child.

Rame is side glancing at him, he has a frown and in the night he looks older than what he should be.

Rame blinks and his eyes are looking forward as he passes through the gates.

Kakashi does not know that it was a distraction.


End file.
